Guardianship
by DeviantSlashGod
Summary: Following the relationship between Arthur, and his two adopted children Matthew and Alfred. There will be time skips between ages. You must see them as children, to understand them as adults. Will later turn into ACE. Mature Find me on DA as SlashGod
1. Prologue

"A man wishes to adopt you."

Bright blue eyes blinked up at the lady before him, lifting his head from where he had been digging amongst toys, staring widely at her. After a few moments, he blinked before looking to his mirror's reflection- save for violet eyes, longer, wavier and paler blonde hair and a fairer complexion- and then shook his head, losing interest in the lady as he crouched down again, stubbornly continuing to shuffle through toys, blocks and books and puzzle pieces going flying behind him.

"Tell him no. I want Mattie to come with me or nuh-uh no deal," he spoke childishly, pausing in his mess making to frown and pout at the leftover bits of children's entertainment. "Are you sure it's here Mattie?" he asked his teary eyed twin, plopping himself down on the floor and wiggling onto his belly as he peaked under the couch.

"Alfred, now, now, give the man a chance—"

"I found him!"

The ladies words were cut off at Alfred's proud declaration, wiggling his way forward until he disappeared beneath the couch, squirming forward on his belly before his small hand grasped around a large and fluffy white foot. Shuffling backwards awkwardly, the young blonde squirmed out, his rear high in the air as he emerged before lifting his head up, blinking wide blue eyes at the change of light before he grinned. "I'm the hero Mattie! I found him!"

Pulling out what was a bear almost the same size as himself, Alfred held it up high proudly, grinning like the world revolved around his smile rather than the sun; a bright, cheerful and carefree smile. "There you go! I told you I would find it for you! You can always trust me, because I'm the hero!" Alfred said proudly as he handed over the bear, standing up and putting his hands on his hips proudly, almost posing, as he grinned, waiting for his twin's response.

They'd spent hours simply looking for the missing polar bear plush…

The little child couldn't hardly stop the joy in his chest as he lunged forwards, grabbing the bear around it's fluffy waist and hugging it to his chest. His big brother was the best in the whole wide world! Matthew, now happy that he had the polar bear back in his arms, not really caring how something so big had gotten right the way under the coach, sat next to his big twin brother, his hand clutching onto the shirt that hung off his twin.

Ever since he could remember, Alfred had been turning down people adopting him because of Matthew. You would have thought it impossible, but it turned out that Alfred had his ways, such as kicking and screaming until he passed out, that usually got whoever had wanted to adopt him in enough of a fluster to change their mind.

As of yet no-one had wanted to adopt Matthew.

The blonde was too quiet, he didn't excel in sport like his twin, in fact, he was pretty much a ghost in the adoption centre. Still, he loved Alfred for promising to stay with him no matter what.

Beaming proudly, Alfred felt his little heart swell in his chest at Matthew's joy, watching him with a smile before the lady coughed again.

Stupid, annoying old hag!

Couldn't she get a hint?

"No is no!" Alfred insisted, angrily stomping his foot as the smile fell from his face and was replaced with a frown.

The lady sighed heavily.

"At least speak to the man," she pleaded as she turned her eyes to the younger twin, if only because she noticed that Alfred's shirt had been moving.

Alfred narrowed blue eyes at her, fixing her with the most powerful glare an eight year old could muster, keeping his hands on his hips. "I'm a package deal. Can't buy one- have to buy two!" he spoke, holding up what seemed like a peace sign, but was really just child signals for 'two'. With a sigh, the lady turned away. The gentleman had insisted on only one child, and he seemed determined to adopt Alfred after observing him a few days.

The British man would not really be happy.

Did he even know what type of child he was adopting?

Alfred was a little hell raiser…

Thinking to have won this battle, Alfred guffawed at her back, tugging down his lower eyelid as he stuck out his tongue to her back before it returned to a proud grin. "There, that will teach that man. I'm not going without ya, Mattie!"

Never, ever, ever.

No.

Alfred simply would not hear of it!


	2. Chapter 1

As the woman walked back towards him, without Alfred in tow, Arthur had a frown on his face. Just what did the lady think she was doing, he had asked for Alfred and damn it, he was going to get the boy. Okay that made him sound like a pervert, and he wasn't a pervert, not really. Although he had been asked a lot of questions before he was able to adopt. Something about a single male trying to adopt a young boy raised red flags in their systems. Thankfully a background check made sure he wasn't some kind of perving old man.

It had been a couple of years since his wife died in child labour, and he had been heart broken, he had worked all of his life, saved and saved to spoil his family, and he had no-one left. After coming out of his depression, he had decided that perhaps he should shower some lowly child with affection, give it the life that he never had. Which led him here.

"Well?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. After having the women treat him like a pervert, he was getting rather annoyed at her dallying.

The woman seemed to fidget nervously for a moment, looking over her shoulder before sighing. "There's plenty of other children here you can choose instead of him," she offered slowly. Arthur raised a prominent eyebrow, staring at her incredulously. "Why not him? I thought you said he could be adopted!" Really, his patience could only be worn so thin.

Licking her lips, the lady sighed. "Alfred has a twin brother he refuses to leave… Unfortunately, the boy's stubborn, and if you try and take him away from Matthew, his twin, against his will…" Sheepishly, she held up an arm where there was the faint scarring of what could only be teeth marks given by a child. "He gets rather feisty. He's a tough and stubborn kid- too strong for someone of his age." Again, she shook her head. "Unless you wish to adopt two children, I'm afraid I'll just have to advise you to pick another child."

Alfred and Matthew were quite literally inseparable, after all…

Arthur had to give this a thought for a moment. Researching had said that a young boy would have been a bit of trouble, Arthur had thought he could handle this. But twins? Was he really willing to take twins? As his green eyes glanced over to the boys, Arthur couldn't stop the little smile tugging at his lips. Him and his wife had always wanted twins.

They were blonde to top it off, and they clearly had a bond with each other. The longer Arthur looked at them the more he fell. Giving a deep sigh, over dramatic, Arthur looked to the lady before him, rubbing his chin and looking thoughtful. "Well, if I have to take both of them, I don't suppose you could give me some sort of discount could you? It really would be trouble to take care of the both of them, but at least they're off your hands..."

Maybe he had been listening to his friend Francis too much, he wouldn't have usually haggled for a human life.

The woman blinked in surprise, eyes wide. "B-Both?" she repeated disbelievingly. Arthur frowned, nodding as he kept his eyes on the two boys, Alfred plopping himself down on his rear beside Matthew, making some grand gestures as he spoke. He swore he could almost hear the boy's words from here.

"Yes. Both," he decided with a firm nod.

The lady licked her lips and smiled brightly, turning it to the two before the smile turned pitiful. "We'll charge less, if only because… Nobody wants to adopt Matthew. I doubt you'll notice him; he's always hiding behind and relying on Alfred. It's him you have to be concerned about, not Matthew," she spoke as she moved to the front desk, picking up some papers and continuing to write.

After a few minutes, the papers were complete and she held the pen out to Arthur. "Sign this when you return, okay? Speak to the boys properly." Turning her eyes to the very energetic- if not dangerous- elder blonde, she sighed.

If she could get Alfred adopted, it would be by an insane man- for who wants a loud, energetic and defiant child?- and if the person adopted Matthew too… Well, she'd buy a lotto ticket then and know luck was on her side that day.

Arthur nodded his head at the woman, pulling at the bottom of his waistcoat to straighten it out before he walked over to the two boys he would soon be adopting. There was a look of horror on one of the twins faces, Arthur supposed that one must have been Matthew. The past few days, when he had been studying which child he wanted, Matthew had never really stood out. Arthur knew a lot more about Alfred, how loud and slightly obnoxious he was. Crouching down in front of the boys, Arthur was almost amused at the way the smaller twin clung to his brothers arm.

"I'm going to be adopting the both of you"

The look of shock on Matthew's face was almost painful for the young twin.

The big guy, with the big caterpillar eyebrows was going to adopt the both of them?

Matthew had never had anyone say they would adopt him before, and his heart leapt with joy. Even though deep down he knew the only reason he was being adopted was because of his brother, it was still nice that this scary hairy man wanted the both of them. Matthew turned to look up to his brother, chewing on the teddies ear as he waited for Alfred to talk to the man.

Alfred huffed, frowning at the tall man before him, placing a hand on his hip as his chest puffed out and he straightened, aiming to look as big and intimidating as he could with Matthew clinging to his other arm. "Look, Mister, I already told the lady no, because I aint goin' if Mattie aint—Huh?"

Bright blue eyes blinked widely as the words clicked in his head, a look of confusion and shock written on his features. It took him a few seconds of blank and innocent staring (with a face so childishly adorable Arthur couldn't help but melt in delight that he'd chosen Alfred) before the words fully sink in.

"Both… of us?" Blue eyes blinked as the man nodded with a small smile.

Almost like a contagious disease, Alfred's face broke out into a bright smile, turning to look down at Matthew who (dear god!) was so adorable chewing on that bear's ear like that! "Did ya hear that Mattie? Both of us! We're getting adopted, we're getting adopted!" Alfred cried out energetically in joy as he dove down onto his knees and gave his brother a giant bear hug, squeezing him close and nuzzling his cheek and neck.

"I told ya, didn't I Mattie? Someone would want us both!"

Alfred had been right, someone really did want the both of them! Although Matthew didn't show his happiness in as much words as his twin, he was still over joyed at the idea of moving into a home with his super best big brother and this new man. Now Matthew didn't have to worry about the other children picking on him for not being adopted when he was alone.

When they noticed him of course.

Still, as his brothers chubby arms wrapped around him, Matthew dropped the bear that had been crying for only moments earlier on the floor, his small hands grabbing onto Alfred's shirt before his wide eyes looked up to Arthur. "Reawwey?"

What beautiful violet eyes…

If the British man had known of the twin and how cute he could look, well, it wouldn't have been much of a choice that he would have adopted the set of twins. Arthur smiled gently at the other child, nodding. "Of course, lad. I shall be adopting the both of you," he confirmed as Alfred made another delighted sound that simply melted his heart.

These children were simply precious.

"I told ya Mattie! I told ya!" he chirped happily as he nuzzled his brother's cheek, squeezing tightly and rubbing up against him until their little bodies fell to the floor. Arthur moved his hands forward instinctively to protect them from the small topple, but blinked wide green eyes in surprise when Alfred began laughing loudly, his small hands protecting Matthew's head as he lay on top of his brother.

Matthew would trust Alfred with his life, he always had, for as long as he could remember. Which in theory, wasn't really that long considering how old they were, but Alfred had always been there, and they would never loose each other, which was why when he fell to the ground, he had no fear of hitting his head, he knew that Alfred would protect him, because Alfred was the hero. Giggling along with his brother, Matthew turned bright violet eyes to the man that was going to adopt them.

Relieved, Arthur breathed a sigh before a gentle look crossed his face. "Come now boys, shall we get going?" Alfred perked up and turned his head to look over his shoulder, shifting so that he was on his hands and knees above his brother before breaking into a wider grin that made Arthur wonder how his poor little face hadn't split yet.

"Yeah mister!" he spoke happily as he crawled off Matthew, helping him sit up and, still holding his twin's hand, darted forward into Arthur's arms, giving him a one armed bear hug and burying his face in the British man's neck, nuzzling playfully.

Matthew couldn't help but wonder if this man had a lovely wife that would be their mother. He could see her with blonde curls, blue eyes, a wonderful cook. That seemed to be the kind of person that Arthur looked like he'd match. It was only now that it had finally sunk in he was going to be adopted by this man that he took in the elders features. For a child like Matthew looks weren't all that important, as long as you knew how to play with him and looked after his brother he was happy, but he couldn't deny that Arthur looked pretty.

Pretty in a manly way.

Hugging Arthur along with Alfred, Matthew's small hands bunched up in the others clothes, a grin on his face, something that wouldn't have usually been there. Well, his brothers happiness was always addictive.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a few years since Arthur Kirkland had come and adopted Alfred and Matthew. They were attending school, and though Alfred grumbled and complained about the work, he always left enthusiastically with a bright smile and a hand in Matthew's as their adopted father waved them off.

Of course, school started to give Alfred strange thoughts… And after contemplating them (as hard as any little ten year old boy can), the blonde decided to consult his ever clever, shy, cute and quiet brother.

"Mattie…" The pout that the little blonde wore was comically adorable, his cheek puffed out, lips pouting, bright blue eyes averted to the side and the faintest of blushes tinting his cheeks. "I was… kinda wonderin'… y'know…" Awkwardly, the boy swung his feet a bit as he sat on his twin's bed, his hands pressed to the mattress between his legs. "Have you… ever…" Swallowing hard, Alfred turned his eyes shyly to his brother's, blushing darker before turning them away again quickly. "… Kissed anyone?"

All the blood rushed to Matthew's face at once, his violet eyes widening as he stared at his big twin brother, the bear that he had been hugging to his chest being squeezed tighter as Matthew just stared.

Why would Alfred ask him such a question!

Of course he hadn't, you had to be in love with someone to kiss them, it was what Uncle Francis always said, and the only people Matthew loved was Alfred and Arthur.

Oh, but then maybe that was what Alfred was on about. "I.. k-kissed Dad goodnight yesterday?" He muttered, a hint of question in his voice, as if he wasn't quite sure that was the kind of kiss that Alfred meant.

A kiss on the cheek, innocent enough.

Maybe Alfred was on about the kind of kiss that woman gave Uncle Francis, the kiss that Arthur had told Uncle off for. Something about 'not around the twins!'.

But then Matthew had been too busy eating his ice cream to pay much thought to that moment...

"H-have you?"

Shaking his head quickly, Alfred turned his eyes to his blushing brother. "That's not what I meant, Mattie!" he spoke quickly before his face turned a darker shade of red. "I… I mean like in movies… Or like how Uncle Francis does with…" The little American scrunched up his nose a little before finishing the sentence. "People."

Because Francis had kissed both men, and women.

Even tried to kiss their dad.

Again, the easily distracted boy turned his attention back to his twin. "So, have you? I haven't kissed anyone before, but everyone at school is talkin' 'bout it, and sayin' how their parents do it all the time! I want to know if you have too!"

Because Mattie couldn't have done it yet!

Not before him!

Not before Alfred!

Well, Matthew hadn't seen their dad kiss anyone like that before, but he knew what Alfred was now on about, and he wasn't sure this was something he wanted to discuss with his twin brother. "N-no... I haven't" Matthew blushed darkly, his eyes blinking up to his brother "S-so.. what do the people at school say about it?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

People didn't really talk to Matthew that much at school, unless he was with Alfred, so he was wondering just where Alfred was going with this. If Alfred wanted a girlfriend Matthew refused to help him!

Alfred sighed but was secretly delighted to explain it to his brother, because that meant that Matthew hadn't experienced it, which meant he hadn't lost! Lost what? Doesn't matter! "Well~ I suppose I could tell you," Alfred drew out the words slowly, moving to cross his arms across his chest as he looked down at Matthew. "They say it makes ya all butterflies and squirmy… And stuff… And gives you funny feelings too!" Again, the elder of the blonde's scrunched up his nose. "To me it just sounds like they really need to poop."

Shoulders slumping slightly, Alfred blushed more again, turning his eyes from his twin's and staring at a picture of superman on their wall. "But… They also say if ya do it with someone you love that it makes you feel really happy too…"

Blue eyes turned back to Matthew confidently, despite the blush, and a determined look crossed over the elder twin's face. "I want to kiss you Mattie! 'Cause I love ya and I want to know what this feels like!"

Matthew was about to make a quip about how Alfred should go for a poop now so that he didn't mess the bed, but was quickly cut off at his brothers confession. Well, not really a confession as such, they were brothers, they told each other they loved each other all the time. They held hands at any opportune moment.

Still.. kissing his brother?

Matthew was honestly embarrassed, but so happy that Alfred wanted to kiss him and not one of his friends. They shared a lot of things, but to share their first kiss seemed very special. Matthew looked thoughtful, before placing his bear on the bed behind him, and shuffling over to his brother.

"I suppose you can kiss me..." Matthew muttered, sitting down next to Alfred and looked up to him from underneath his blonde hair. "B-but.. if you poop on my bed Daddy will be mad!"

Alfred almost instantly perked up and smiled brightly. Watching Matthew move closer, his heart began to thump in his chest harder and harder, making it flutter and his insides feel squirmy.

Did that mean he was going to be sick?

Or poop?

He hoped not. "You'd better not do it either. Because you'll get the funny feeling too!"

Licking his lips, Alfred shifted about so he was on his knees before Matthew, frowning in concentration as he leant forward, struggling to recall every movie he'd seen up until this point. And for a child his age, it was an impressive list. "O-Okay Mattie… I'm gonna kiss you…"

That was fair warning.

Copying what he'd seen in movies, Alfred leaned forward and gently cupped his twin's cheek, gently stroking the soft skin beneath his thumb, blue eyes turning to his twin's lips, leaning forward as his other hand trailed to the other's soft blonde hair, moving their faces together slowly.

Once their breaths were mingling and his heart was all but exploding in his chest at the proximity of their lips, Alfred let his eyelids lower.

"I love you Mattie…"

Gently, shyly and in the most innocent way possible, Alfred pressed their lips together, doing his absolute best to do what he'd been told and copy what he'd seen in romance movies.

Because the people in those always seemed happy, didn't they?

When their lips finally met Matthew was afraid his heart was going to escape, either through his mouth or through his chest. There was a tingle where their lips met and Matthew's heart was racing. Upon seeing that his brother had closed his eyes, Matthew had decided he had best follow suit, it was becoming hard to keep them open anyway.

Without putting much thought into where his hands were meant to be, Matthew grabbed onto his brothers top, delighted in the way the butterflies in his stomach would flutter as he felt Alfred's hands on his face and in his hair. It was rare that anyone other than Arthur and Alfred would hold him, either a hug, or holding hands, but when they did he could never stop the shyness that overcame him.

Maybe he loved Alfred like the people in all of those movies his brother made him watch did.

Surprisingly, Alfred was feeling much the same as his twin. Their lips joining felt like fireworks were exploding, or, that yummy popping candy! And he definitely got that feeling that people described to him, but it didn't seem like he was going to poop.

No. This was a different sensation, but he liked it.

Tilting his head slightly to avoid their noses bumping, Alfred pressed their lips firmer against each other's, gently stoking the other's blonde hair, giving a small and gentle tug to help Matthew angle his head better, his other hand now gently stroking the soft skin of the violet eyed boy's cheek with his thumb.

This felt so nice…

Except that he couldn't breathe!

Pulling away slowly, Alfred remained close enough so that their hot breaths mingled, his eyes slowly revealing hazy blue orbs as he stared down at Matthew's lips through half lidded eyes.

Slowly raising them to the violet of the other's eyes, Alfred felt his cheeks heating up in a blush before he smiled a bit.

"I kinda liked that."


	4. Chapter 3

Matthew was so happy when his brother pulled back, but kind of sad at the same time. It was hard for a ten year old to sort through his mixed emotions, but Matthew thought he had done so rather well.

Happy that Alfred pulled away so that they could both breath again, he had started to feel light headed (but that might have been because of how good Alfred's lips had felt against his own) and sad because he wasn't kissing his brother any more.

It was only after Alfred had admitted he liked the kiss, that Matthew's chest began to flutter. Did that mean that they could kiss again?

Matthew would like that.

Licking his lips slightly, Matthew's face contorted, he was sure he could taste the peanut-butter and jam sandwiches his brother had eaten earlier on his lips, but that was impossible, because Matthew didn't eat that!

Arthur had made him some kind of special sandwich that tasted like fish...

Matthew lifted one of his small hands to his lips, looking at his brother with a shy expression before he mumbled out in his quiet voice "D-did you have PB and J sammiches earlier?" The childishness of his voice shone through the question, and Matthew couldn't help the bright blush that covered his face.

If he could taste that just from Alfreds lips pressed against his...

Blushing a dark shade of pink, Alfred gave his brother a bright smile. "Yup! I had five! Pops said that I've got a bottomless pit for a stomach!" he stated, quite proudly in fact. Leaning forward, Alfred gently licked at his brother's lips. "I'm not quite sure what you taste like though… I can't really tell… It's weird." Pausing, the elder twin blushed darker, moving to press his hands on either side of Matthew's waist, leaning forward, a frown of concentration on his features.

"I can't tell what you ate…" he almost whined. Normally, he could tell at the drop of a hat what food it was he was eating.

Even blindfolded and without his sense of smell!

But Matthew was different… Matthew tasted like whatever Arthur had fed him, maple syrup and something uniquely Matthew.

It was hard to tell…

"Mattie… I wanna taste you," Alfred mumbled softly, leaning forward and once again kissing his twin softly, shyly brushing his tongue along the seam of his reflection's lips, trying to recognise the taste.

As a tongue moved across his lips 'innocently' tasting him, Matthews face flushed deeply, all of the butterflies flying in his stomach seemingly deciding they wanted out through his mouth all at the same time.

Matthew had even been willing to let them, parting his lips, only to have the butterflies change into a sound he had never heard from his own lips before.

Quickly covering his mouth and pulling back from his brother, a look of shock covered his face at the groan he had just let out. The feeling had been intense, and with Alfred's hands still holding his face, Matthew decided it wouldn't hurt to try again.

Swallowing back the butterflies, Matthew closed his eyes, leaning back into his twin and hoping that Alfred would kiss him like that again, wanting to feel the tongue slide across his lips again -even though he was sure the Butterflies would try and escape his stomach .

The little sound that his twin made startled Alfred and when Matthew pulled back, he only looked on in concern, blush deep on his own face. "M-Mattie? Did it hurt?" he asked in concern, because the only time he'd heard Matthew make that type of noise was never for a good reason.

It had always been because he was sick, or upset, or hurt, or grumpy- never a good sign.

But Matthew was blushing…

And leaning in for more…

It couldn't have been that bad then…

Kissing Matthew again, Alfred was cautious with how he kissed his twin, tilting his head slightly as he shifted, letting one hand move slowly to tangle in blonde locks, stroking softly. It wasn't only the knowledge from movies he had that helped him kiss his reflection, but it was really instinctive. He found that he really liked the feel of Matthew's soft hair slipping through his fingers, and those soft lips against his own, and even that warm body close to his. And the elder of the two was still curious as to what the shy one had eaten for lunch!

Parting his lips cautiously to give time for Matthew to pull away, Alfred shyly slipped his tongue out of his mouth, licking slowly and gently along the seam of the other's lips, tasting and asking for permission.

As if Alfred would be able to taste what he had eaten, Matthew, unlike his twin, was quiet, and although he had a sweet tooth he wasn't as loud with his food tastes as his brother.

Although he really did try and avoid Arthur's cooking at any costs.

It wasn't bad, it just didn't taste of anything. Bland wasn't a flavour Matthew liked. Bland was colourful but tasteless. Matthew was the other way round, colourless but a party in your mouth.

Without paying much attention, Matthew's lips parted just as his brothers did, his tongue had brushed against his twins but he didn't pull away this time. Instead he left his eyes closed, leaning into his brother if anything.

This was so lovely, to be held by someone he loved and admired so much. He just hoped this wasn't the last time it would happen.

The sensation of their tongues brushing sent shivers down the little American's spine, and he found himself wanting more. Experimenting with little flicks of his tongue, he began to slowly rub their tongues together.

Really, he wasn't sure what to do now, because it felt nice- yeah, it felt really good he decided, but movies and cartoons didn't really descriptively tell him what to do from here…

What indeed?

It almost looked like their tongue half wrestled, and the man usually got his tongue to win and the girl… made those noises that Mattie had made.

Maybe if he tried that?

Rubbing along Matthew's tongue, Alfred's sneaked past, pushing through to the other's mouth, tasting along the inside and swiping his tongue along his twin's cheeks, tongue and the backs of his front teeth, tickling the roof of his mouth as he himself sighed.

This was a nice feeling, he decided.

He liked it.

Matthews thinking was very much along the same lines, for something they would no doubt get told off for doing it felt pretty good. Matthew continued with the kiss for a little while longer before pulling back for some air - he would have to master the art of either holding his breath or learn how to breath while kissing.

With flushed cheeks Matthew looked to Alfred, a soft smile gracing his lips.

With any luck his brother would go to him the next time he wanted to try something that big kids did.


	5. Chapter 4

It hadn't been more than a few months since they had shared their first kiss, and since that day they had made sure to kiss wherever they could.

Not that Matthew minded, it was nice to be the one paid attention to for a change, and his brother really was loving and sweet, the fact that it felt nice helped too!

So every day after school the two of them walked home, hand in hand before greeting Arthur like usual, Matthew muttering, Alfred yelling, then inside, a quick kiss as they washed their hands before dinner, a kiss while Arthur was washing the dishes, and then a kiss before bed if they had enough time after their joint bath.

Needless to say the two of them were getting careless with showing their affection, the fact they walked home holding hands was proof of that.

Of course, all of the adults saw this as innocent affection, two brothers who didn't know better.

Their one big mistake.

For a change Arthur wasn't home when the twins arrived, which they were over joyed about, only last week Alfred had been trusted with a key to the house, which left the two of them alone.

Brilliant.

"Al-Alfred... where do you think Arthur is?" They had taken to calling Arthur by his name instead of 'dad'. It felt better than way, they had both agreed on the fact that Arthur adopting them was the best thing in the world, but they didn't see him as their dad, they refused to see him as their dad, Arthur was far too kind to have that title.

The young American scratched at his cheek, frowning as he looked around, huffing, some strands of blonde hair fluttering in the process. "I don't know. Think he's still at work?" Alfred asked as he stepped into the house, his shoes trekking dirt, mud and whatever else he'd stepped in through the entrance way.

Arthur frequently scolded him to take off your shoes at the doorway, but, well, either he ignored the command, never heard it at all or simply forgot.

It was hard to tell when it came to Alfred's selective hearing.

He could hear the word "Hamburger" from ten miles away, even if it was whispered, though.

After a brief inspection of the entrance and hallway (muddy footprints showing that he had indeed wandered, and in circles for a bit), Alfred beamed and turned to Matthew, bounding back before placing a big and happy kiss on the other's lips. "We're home alone, Mattie!" he cheered as he threw his arms up in the air in celebration, toddling off to the door and locking it again once it was shut, tucking the key back under his shirt, hanging off the necklace around his neck.

Matthew couldn't help but flush at the kiss his brother gave him, fleeting or not, it was still a wonderful feeling. As the door was locked Matthew felt safer, he no longer had to worry about someone walking in on them, they would surely hear Arthur's key in the lock when he got home.

Walking up to his brother Matthew placed a quick kiss to the others lips, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so, his brother was growing fast, Matthew was praying that he could catch up quickly.

They had always been similar in height, it was nice for Matthew to feel as if he was even the slightest bit like other people, even if it was just because of his height, but he had noticed that a lot of the students around them were growing as fast as Alfred, and Matthew once again felt ignored.

Yes, Arthur wasn't tall, but Arthur was loud and pretty, so he got all of the attention he wanted anyway (big eyebrows or not).

Falling back onto his heels, Matthew smiled shyly, violate eyes looking up to bright blue ones. "Thank you for sticking up for me earlier…" Someone had stolen Matthews little Polar Bear teddy, and he had cried – only Alfred cared enough for him to do something about it, even the teacher ignored the commotion.

At the kiss, Alfred beamed brightly before ruffling his hair on the back of his head, laughing loudly and proudly.

"Not a problem, Mattie! That's what heroes do!" he cawed before laughing, rubbing at his nose lightly, beaming proudly.

His cheek was still a little sore, and the red mark would take a few hours (probably) to fade away from where he had been hit, and his knees were lightly scratched from hitting the pavement as he'd lunged at the villain (because in the little boy's mind, of course anyone against him was a villain) and knocked them onto the ground, wrestling and even biting down until he had yanked back his brother's bear, scrambling back when the other kid began crying that it wasn't fair and toddled off to his crying twin, handing over the stuffed animal.

Alfred felt like a true hero!

He even had the cool battle scars to prove it!

Okay, so a scraped knee and a slightly red cheek weren't really battle scars, and would probably go away within a week, but oh well.

"But heroes get really hungry after a day of crime fighting, and I want a burger!" Bright blue eyes lit up for a moment and he took a hold of Matthew's hand, tugging him along until he was by the staircase.

At the mention of the burger Matthew had honestly though his brother was going to force him to make one, to which the twin would have argued just because he was a better cook than Arthur didn't mean he could make anything other than cereal that wouldn't burn and some pancakes.

Luckily he wouldn't have to explain himself as he was pulled over to the stairs, a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Stay there," he instructed with a serious look (at least, as serious as it was possible for a child his age to get), turning and running to the base of the stairs, climbing them on the outside, holding onto the railing until he reached the stair he had position Matthew beneath, hooking his legs around the bars as he eased himself back, then carelessly swung back, blonde hair fluttering.

His serious expression fell off, grinning brightly as he stared face-to-face with his twin, their faces in front of each other- though Alfred was hanging upside down, his shirt and hair flipped with gravity. "I think every hero deserves an award too from his fair maiden!"

Yes, he was going to try what he'd seen on Spiderman.

So what?

By now Matthew had learnt to just go along with whatever plan his brother had, it usually lead to some pleasant feeling.

As Alfred hung upside down Matthew panicked, his little arms automatically reaching out to catch the idiot.

As soon as he realised what his brother was up to (he was forced to watch the hero movies with him after all) he couldn't help but flush darkly, his fingers twitching either side of Alfred's head before he hesitantly placed his hands on the boys face.

Swallowing nervously (if Alfred fell he was likely to kill them both with his baby fat) Matthew leant forwards his eyes closing as his lips brushed against the wrong way up ones of his brothers.

Well, at least this way his glasses weren't smashing against Alfred's face, he always complained.

Alfred smiled brightly when he noticed Matthew reaching for him and moving closer. He gave a childish grin and a little giggle, watching the cute blush on his brother's cheeks. That was when he felt the soft hands on his face and blue eyes slowly slipped shut, kissing his brother.

It wasn't as cool as in the movies, but that was okay!

Because Spiderman had lots of practice, and he too would get lots of practice and become good too, he was certain of it! And this way, their glasses didn't really knock against each other, though, they weren't exactly necessary to wear all the time, so Alfred didn't.

Matthew was so engrossed with the kiss, letting his tongue slip out and glide with Alfred's upside down one, that he didn't hear the lock of the door being undone.

With his hands over Alfred's ears it was highly likely that Alfred hadn't realised either.

Feeling a bit of saliva run down his chin (Alfred always said it was better that way, because then Matthew would be able to taste what he had for lunch, just like their first kiss), Matthew let out a soft sound, before pulling back, his violet eyes hazy as he licked his lips.

Thats when he noticed the sudden darkness in the room.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell" Head snapping towards the voice Matthew took a step back, tripping over his feet and landing on the floor with a 'thud'

"A-Arthur..."

Oh no…

* * *

><p>Authors comments: So, I always mean to reply back to any reviews I get, but I always forget about them, so please if you're going to review or leave a comment do so on my deviantart art page. I'm under SlashGod. It should be relatively easy to find me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Blue eyes snapped open and turned to look at their guardian, his little hands clasping onto the rails where his legs wrapped around.

Arthur was home…

This wasn't good.

After getting away with this for so many years, to get caught so carelessly… It was definitely a shock. "Hey, Artie!" Alfred chirped quite happily, casually licking at his lips before wiping them, still hanging upside down.

"Don't you bloody 'Hey Artie' me, Alfred! Get down from there immediately!" Arthur scolded, his thick eyebrows furrowing as he looked angrily from one son to the other.

Alfred huffed, swinging his body up so he could grasp onto the bars properly, his ear hanging from the edge of the stairs as he pouted. "I was just welcomin' ya home, y'know," he mumbled with a pout.

"I was just welcoming you home, you know," Arthur corrected as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I won't repeat myself any further. Get down Alfred. Both of you will go sit yourselves down on the sofa in the living room. Now."

Uh oh…

They were in quite a bit of trouble now, it seemed…

Whimpering at the loud voice Arthur had used (and he complained that they used their outside voices inside, pah), Matthew stood to his feet, looking to Alfred with terror in his eyes before walking into their living room.

Okay, so he didn't know why he was so terrified.

Yes it was an adult thing they were doing, but they loved each other right?

So they were allowed to do it!

Alfred had said to him only people who love each other could do it.

But then, Arthur had never kissed either of them like that, did Arthur not love them?

Perhaps Arthur was really mad because they were doing adult things and didn't invite Arthur into it?

Matthew was confused, and hurt, as he climbed up onto the sofa, sitting near the arm of the chair.

Well, he supposed if Arthur was mad at both him and Alfred, he wouldn't be calling the school to see why Alfred was so battered up...

Wait, Matthew would rather Arthur called up the school!

Alfred huffed, pulling himself back up and holding onto the railing of the stairs. "No need t' shout, Artie. I can hear ya," he complained as he side stepped and crab walked his way back down the stairs, jumping when he deemed it safe.

"Alfred," Arthur scolded, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

The little American flinched and turned, toddling off after his brother. "I heard ya the first time! Mattie, wait! The hero's comin'!" he called as he darted off to lounge, crawling onto the sofa and plopping himself down beside his twin.

"Alfred Jones! Take your blasted shoes off! How many times must I repeat myself before it gets through to you!" the British man barked, moving into the lounge room, kneeling before the twins to grasp at Alfred's ankles, ignoring the boy squirming and whining, taking each shoe off in turn before Alfred huffed, crossing his legs and his arms, puffing his cheek out in a pout as he frowned.

He didn't understand why they were in such big trouble- he had been a hero today!

All he had been doing was getting a reward!

Why didn't Arthur go out and buy him some McDonalds or something instead of sitting in the sofa opposite him and crossing his arms and looking so grumpy?

Alfred was hungry!

Matthew wanted to reach out and grasp his brothers hand, but didn't dare to move as Arthur's gaze switched between the two of them, as if wondering where he should start. Violet eyes glanced over to his brother, who was fidgeting in his chair like always. Matthew didn't want to be told off, but he didn't want his hero brother to be told off either – Alfred had saved him after all!

Just as Matthew was about to open his mouth to defend his brother, Arthur started talking, effectively letting Matthews voice drown out into a soft whimper.

"What exactly did the two of you think you were doing? Do you know that kissing-"A flush appeared on his face, although he tried to hide it with an angry expression. "Only adults are supposed to kiss like that, and it should only be people they love! Brother's shouldn't kiss like that!"

Matthew flinched, his shoulders slumping as he looked up through his bangs to Arthur, who could only sigh at the look the twins were giving him.

They weren't real brothers, as he had found out,, not by blood anyway, but they loved each other like brothers, he was so sure. But they looked so similar he doubted either of them would believe him if he tried to tell them to the truth!

Matthew was Canadian and Alfred American, how the two of them came to be together in the same Orphanage, looking like each other was beyond him.

Alfred huffed, frowning childishly, face set in a youthful pout, cheek puffed out and lips pursed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "So what? Mattie and I love each other!" the little American objected, large blue eyes tearing up as he sniffed, still maintaining an angry pout, cheeks flushed in anger and hurt.

He knew that Arthur always caved to waterworks.

Besides, they weren't entirely fake- he'd saved his brother today!

He was a hero!

He'd only wanted a reward and he was being scolded now!

Sniffling, Alfred uncrossed an arm to rub at his eyes, hiccupping lightly as he began to kick his legs lightly in a mild tantrum.

But it wasn't a tantrum- right, because heroes didn't throw tantrums.

"No fair Artie!" he said loudly, sniffling as large tears threatened to spill over, "You're just jealous Mattie and I don't kiss you like that! Besides, that was my reward! I'm a hero! I was a hero today! I saved Mattie and now you're mad at me! I was good, Artie!" Sniffling, the little child raised both hands to his eyes, little fists rubbing at them as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

The little American was a big fan of justice, and it was most certainly not being served now- to save his brother and even get roughed up himself a bit, all for the sake of his brother's smile only to be scolded by their parental guardian.

"You're a no good cop, Artie! I was a hero!"

Now even if his dear brother was faking his tears, Matthew couldn't help how it triggered his own whimpering, his eyes starting to well up. Arthur couldn't tell them off because it was love! Ok, so he wasn't on the same thought wave length as his brother, but they had the same goal – to be able to smooch without being yelled at by their guardian.

"Al-" Arthur began to scold before Matthew cut him off, surprising all parties involved.

"I love Alfred, and when we're older I'll marry him!" Giving a bit sniff Matthew continued "He saved me from a bully! A-and it was my idea to kiss!" Okay so that wasn't true, but if Arthur was going to yell Matthew didn't want it to be at his brother any longer.

"I doubt that Matthew, don't lie-"

"I'm not lying you big... stupid meanie!" Jumping down from the sofa Matthew ran up to Arthur, kicking him in his shin. Obviously his master plan had been to run to his room and cry, he was only this loud and violent when he was really mad/ standing up for his brother, but before he could get away Arthur hissed and grabbed him, causing Matthew to yell out in fear.

"Run for it Al! He'll kill you!" Matthew cried before a hand covered his mouth, concerned green eyes staring down to him. It was than Matthew realised he had been shaking, and that Arthur had pulled him into a hug, worry on his face instead of the earlier angry expression.

Afterall, the behaviour had been expected from Alfred, the loud mouth twin, not from the good one, so this had to be a very serious situation.

Of course, after the little Canadian's explosion, and Alfred instinctively pouncing up to attack to protect his brother- especially with Matthew being grabbed-, when he was told to explain the story, larger tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffled, sobbing for a bit and rubbing his eyes before toddling on over to Arthur.

Grasping the Brit's pants and clambering on up, forcing himself into the hug, one arm around Matthew and one arm around Arthur, the little American cried against their guardian's chest, little fingers curling onto the knitted vest.

Fixing his eyes on Alfred, Arthur arched a large eyebrow in question "Tell me the story from the beginning lad..."

"I was a hero…"

* * *

><p>Authors comments: So, I always mean to reply back to any reviews I get, but I always forget about them, so please if you're going to review or leave a comment do so on my deviantart art page. I'm under SlashGod. It should be relatively easy to find me.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

It was a wet and rainy day outside, which put the whole house hold in a bad moon – Arthur because he couldn't sit down outside with a cup of tea and do some gardening, Alfred because he couldn't go outside all together (Arthur didn't want mud in the house) and Matthew… well, Matthew was in his usual mood 'when will the world notice me' kind of mood.

The years hadn't been very kind to Matthew.

As his brother had hit his teenage years he had shot up in height, now nearly as tall as Arthur despite being only 16, but Matthew wasn't as lucky as his twin, instead standing about a foot shorter than Arthur.

As such he was rather depressed – in school the only reason people noticed him was because he was short.

Slinking into his brothers room (one of the few people who would recognize him now and again), Matthew plonked himself on his brothers bed, waiting for the more popular twin to finish in the shower.

Despite Alfred being tall, Matthew knew his little secret, and little it was.

Alfred hadn't matured.

In that area.

Something that Alfred had always been mad about, since he had seen how large Matthew was.

Upon confronting Arthur (who laughed hysterically and then got a punch in his stomach and two moody teenagers for a week), their guardian had tried to ensure the both of them that teenagers develop at different rates, and although Alfred wasn't quite an adult yet, it was going to happen eventually.

Which was all good and well until Alfred had walked in on Arthur having a shower and ended up screaming at him because of his size and crying that 'you don't know what it's like Artie!' before running off somewhere.

Sex Education was interesting – watching his brothers' face as they saw the naked women on the screen. Although many of the lads in the class would say 'ew' they would still be interested, but Alfred really wasn't.

Neither was Matthew – he had already decided he was going to marry Alfred (they had finally established in the school that they weren't related by blood).

Matthew also had certain feelings towards Arthur – adoration, but something else.

Often Matthew had woken up with what Alfred called 'a boner', but had promised his brother he wouldn't act on it until they both experienced the problem – they wanted their first time to be together.

Turning his attention back to Alfred's room, Matthew let out a hearty sigh, violet eyes turning to the door.

Alfred was excited.

Oh yes, the young blonde American was practically grinning from ear to ear.

Well, sort of…

He felt a bit uncomfortable to be honest… And his smile was probably a bit of a grimace.

But whatever, who cared?

He was happy!

Why?

Because he was excited!

Ah… Well…

He was excited, because his body was also excited.

The American had pointedly refused to let his brother see him completely naked for almost a good year out of embarrassment, muttering nonsense on chivalry and "heroes don't show their junk". But really, he had been a bit ashamed…

But no more!

Finally- he had grown!

Not only a full few inches, but he was able to… well… Heh.

Yeah, he was [i]that[/i] type of excited. He'd been measuring himself, and though he hadn't ever noticed a difference initially, after checking back to what he had written down of previous measurements, he finally felt happy and confident with himself again.

Sure, everything else about him was perfectly fine—perfectly shaped jaw line, sharp and handsome face, bright azure blue eyes, sun kissed skin and toned body with muscles on the way, but, well, he'd just been a late bloomer down there was all…

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Alfred resisted the urge to touch himself, chewing on his bottom lip as he held the towel on with one hand, the other hand pushing open the bathroom door, peeking out.

Perfect.

No one was there.

Sneaking out, he moved to his room quickly, still slightly damp from the shower, droplets of water falling from dark blonde hair and rolling along his sun kissed skin and chest and lightly muscled abdomen.

Pushing open his door, Alfred blinked widely, a light pink colour tinting his cheeks when he saw, well, Matthew on his bed.

Still holding onto the towel with one hand, his other lowered to cover his more private regions (now definitely larger, much to his excessive delight, and also a bit hard) which had started to tent the fluffy white fabric that contrasted to his light tan.

"Mattie," he addressed, flicking his head lightly to get some blonde hair from his face, a droplet of stray water running tantalizingly along his jaw before rolling down the strong column of his neck. "Whatcha doin' here, bro?"

Matthew looked up as his brother came into the room, and the first thing he noticed was his posture.

Now, being Arthur's adopted son, Matthew had picked up a few things about etiquette.

Such as how to stand and how to tell how someone is feeling by the way they stand. Matthew could clearly see that his brother was excited, but nervous at the same time, and with his hands covering himself, Matthew didn't really think twice.

Perhaps his brother was still embarrassed.

"Waiting for you" Matthew muttered before laying his head back against his brothers bed, looking up to the ceiling. "Arthur is going out with Uncle Francis tonight for some wine tasting thing, and they're both downstairs, but Francis is in his usual touchy feely mood and I don't like it" Francis touching Matthew was fine, he wasn't bothered by it, but Francis touching Arthur – neither himself or his brother liked that, and they always got scolded for telling the Frenchman off for touching what was theirs.

"Thought we could do something together, seeing as Arthur is about to leave us for the night again."

Alfred made a slight face at the mention of the Frenchman.

That guy was pretty creepy, and he distinctly remembered a time when he had tried to win over the little American and take him away from Arthur. That pervert was… Francis was too close to their guardian and for him to be all touchy feely with Matthew! Uh-uh. No way in hell!

Of course, his heart beat a bit harder when Matthew continued to speak, blue eyes wide and a brilliantly vacant grin on his face, smile twitching. "Huh? Huh? Do something?" he repeated, swallowing hard, Adams Apple bobbing.

Laughing obnoxiously loudly, Alfred reached up and rubbed the back of his head, damp blonde locks dripping tiny droplets of water onto his shoulders. "Y-Yeah, sure, could you, uh, give me a minute? I've gotta, um, get dressed and, t-take care of something!" Laughing loudly to cover his nervousness, Alfred turned his back to his brother, all but crab walking to his drawers, trying to hide his obvious dilemma down south.

Matthew knew that something was wrong the second that Alfred didn't jump on him.

That wasn't like his brother at all.

With a frown on his face Matthew stood from the bed, almost running at his brother to stop him from running away, effectively pinning the elder against his chest of drawers. Now, despite Matthew's soft and petite look he was a fierce hockey player, and knew how to use his body weight as strength to pin someone down or body slam them.

With his arms wrapped around Alfred's, securing them against the taller's side, Matthew's violet eyes glared to his brothers blue ones. "What's going on?"

At first, Alfred gasped out, winded. "Holy shit, Mattie!" he spluttered out as he found himself pressed into the drawers, turning his head to the side to see—oh god, scary Canadian face… "J-J-J-Jesus Christ! Don't give me that face, dude!" he continued to speak, giving a little squirm, just to test the other's grip.

Hmm, fairly tight, but not something he couldn't break. Not with his inhumane levels of strength anyway. "I want to get dressed, bro! Chillax! Let go of me already!"

Not only did he want the fairer haired blonde to let go, but he wanted to grasp onto his towel which was slipping, the knot having come looser in the full on body slam, dipping along soft hips that were, though strong, slightly soft with the evidence of one too many hamburgers.

Except now, that towel was hiding more than the would-be love-handles.

His erection, to be precise, and said erection was receiving quite the amount of friction right now.

Breath fluttering slightly, Alfred swallowed thickly, his Adams Apple bobbing once more in his throat. "Dude, come on, lemme go," he practically whined, "Don't make me force you off!"

It was a real threat that had been used many a times before, and Matthew had often found himself on the floor or against a wall or pinned to something by the superhumanly strength of the American, the taller, broader, sun kissed and muscled body holding him there.

It was their way of playing these days…

At the so called threat Matthew grinned, tightening his hold on his dear brother, playfully whispering in the American's ear. "Is that a threat or a promise eh?" Whenever his brother would tackle him to the floor, or against a wall in some cases, Matthew would itch with pleasure, having the muscular body pressing him down, legs holding him firmly.

Matthew was never one to pass up an opportunity to have his brother flushed and heavy on top of him, ready for physical contact.

Matthew wasn't exactly the reserved boy that teachers had come to expect, at least when it came to dealing with his brother - and Arthur at times. "Come on Al, don't be such a hoser eh? You love me right, so either tell me what's wrong or.."

Grinning, Matthew pressed his lips to Alfreds neck "or I'll force it out of you eh?"

If Arthur had heard the two of them bang against the chest of drawers he didn't pay it any attention, instead shouting up to his boys a farewell and 'don't stay up too late' before heading out with the Frenchman.

Now Alfred was at Matthews mercy.

* * *

><p>Authors comments: So, I always mean to reply back to any reviews I get, but I always forget about them, so please if you're going to review or leave a comment do so on my deviantart art page. I'm under SlashGod. It should be relatively easy to find me.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Alfred practically whined when he heard their guardian leaving. "Arthur! Don't go!" he called out desperately, not wanting to be left to the mercy of his brother, and also not wanting the Brit left to the mercy of the Frenchman.

"I'll flush your tea bags down the toilet!" he threatened loudly, wincing as he heard a door slam shut.

Damn it. He was alone… with Matthew…

And his boner… Fuck.

The American shivered at the words whispered into his ear, blue eyes fluttering. Vaguely, he recalled someone telling him it was always the quiet ones that were the most devious, and Alfred didn't doubt that for a moment.

Stupid passive aggressive Canadian brother of his…

Strong muscles tensing at Matthew's words and the lips to his neck, he felt his breath hitch. Of fuck, oh fuck, he'd been challenged… "I ain't sayin' nothin', bro," he spoke with a grin, turning his head to look at the fair haired blonde holding onto him.

Fine, if it was a challenge, then, challenge accepted!

Arms tensing further, Alfred began to pry them apart slowly, flexing in the process, muscles rippling beneath tan skin as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Canadian, pausing mid flex just to show off that not only could he hold his cool right now, but also giving the fairer complexioned teenager a good view of his body.

After a few seconds, he licked his lips slowly before completely, and in one smooth motion, breaking the other's grip on him, twisting and grabbing him, trapping his wrists in one hand and slamming him up against the drawers, pinning him there, wrists caught in one hand and pinned up above their heads.

The towel slipped slightly, hanging off one hip low, only really held up because their hips were pressed together. "Check mate, bro, I win—Nngh…" Alfred cut off, his body shuddering, his eyes fluttering shut as his head dipped down to rest on Matthew's elegant shoulder.

"Fuck," he breathed, his spare hand dipping down to fix the towel which had very nearly almost slipped off, almost revealing his erection—He was pressed up against Matthew.

Oh fuck…

Moving his hips back, Alfred shuddered, instead biting down on his brother's neck as a method of distracting the other.

Matthew would have loved to have come out with a witty comment at that very moment, something along the lines of 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me', but several things had stopped him from doing so.

One, he knew damn well that his brother was in a towel, so the whole pocket refernce would be lost, and two, Matthew could almost certainly tell that it wasn't a gun pressed against him. The jolt of pleasure may have been a clue, or the fact he could feel it twitching against his thighs, at least until his brother had moved his hips back.

"M-maple!" Matthew had groaned out, his head dropping back as Alfred bit him, body melting against the chest they were pressed into. He'd be damned if he was letting that feeling get away from him.

Wrapping his legs around Alfred's hips (fully resting himself against the chest and effectively pulling their hips together) letting out another sound as they rocked together.

"Alfred! You d-damn hoser… you've been holding out on me!"

Moaning low in his throat, Alfred sucked firmly on the flesh between his teeth, blue eyes shut tightly, slight frown on his face.

Damn it, Matthew's hips were pressed up to his and god they were rocking so deliciously- he couldn't help but start to push back, needing friction and attention to his engorged member.

For the love of French fries and burgers he was so horny right now…

"N-Nngh, Mattie," he groaned out against saliva damp skin, a red mark blossoming on the Canadian's perfectly milky skin directly over a fun sensitive spot that he had discovered a good few years ago.

"Oh fuck… fuck… Mattie I… Oh god… Want you so bad right now," he growled huskily, releasing the towel as he moved his hand to the other's hip and rear, grasping and kneading before bodily lifting the other up, walking a few steps to the side before slamming the other into the wall, the other's wrists still trapped in one of his hands and pinned above their heads, sun kissed and powerful muscles flexing as he leant forward and pressed their lips together into a rough, forceful and needy kiss, if not slightly sloppy and clumsy with need.

"Oh Maple, Al, I-" Matthew was cut off with the others lips pressed against his own, kissing back as harshly and as needy as the other, using his legs to pull himself against his brother, not that he really needed to, they were humping against a wall, and oh God, Matthew could feel the dampness of having Alfred so slick and hard and wet between his thighs seep through his too tight trousers.

With a sudden amount of strength, the Canadian had managed to free one of his hands, the other keeping it's place above his head.

With one hand now free Matthew could feel, his fingers slipping into Alfred's hair and gripping his skull, tilting their heads so that the kiss was deeper, messier, saliva running down both of their mouths.

Mixed in with the rocking and the occasional slam of Matthew's heels against the wall when he would try to un-tense and his leg would fall back, he was sure they were going to a leave a dent, or at least a neighbour would complain about the noises.

Not that either of them cared.

Pulling his mouth from his brothers, Matthew blinked open his eyes, only to find that he couldn't see because of the mist that had appeared on his lenses (he was hoping Alfred had the same problem)

"Al – What the fuck bro, since when did you get that… that huge?"

Panting lightly against Matthew's lips, the American smirked at the ego stroke (though he'd much rather have his brother-by-law stroking something else). "Pretty big, huh?" he boasted obnoxiously, flashing a killer 200 watt smile that Hollywood would pay millions to have, "And it's all yours, bro."

Releasing Matthew's hand from the wall, Alfred adjusted his towel slightly on his hips, not that it really mattered- it had slipped down enough that the tip of his engorged member had peeked out from the fluffy whiteness, his hipbones and thigh visible in the part on the side.

"Now you're either going to get on your knees like a good little bro and suck your big brother off with that sexy and talented mouth of yours, or you're going to help me take these trousers off so I can keep dry fucking you against this wall without getting the equivalence of carpet burn on my cock."

* * *

><p>Authors comments: So, I always mean to reply back to any reviews I get, but I always forget about them, so please if you're going to review or leave a comment do so on my deviantart art page. I'm under SlashGod. It should be relatively easy to find me.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Dipping one hand down, Alfred gripped the front of Matthew's trousers and began to knead it slowly and firmly- he'd seen enough porn to know what to do, what to say and how to do things.

"So what's it gonna be? Tell big bro what you want…"

Truthfully, the American was being a lot bolder and braver than he felt- right now, he was a bit shy, but he also wanted to boast and laugh obnoxiously and rub in Matthew's face that yeah he had matured down there at last!

Take that!

But, really, he was too horny to take any of that into account and just needed to jerk off.

The feeling was new to him and he needed to get off now.

No, right NOW- it was as if his body had decided that all those years he should have been going through puberty needed to be released and that it had to be released right now, which made him horribly needy.

Matthew groaned.

Full out groaned at the dirty words coming from his brothers mouth.

Wow, Alfred really had been holding back on him, Matthew wasn't sure which he wanted more, to taste his brother or to be dry humped against the wall, they both sounded so appealing. But he supposed with Alfred looking as desperate as he did right now, neither of them would truly enjoy the fellatio, so it meant dry humping, which was fine with him.

Pale hands reached between theirs bodies, relying on his brothers strength to keep him stable as he unbuckled his trousers, his hands shaking with pleasure as he unzipped his jeans.

Fingers couldn't help but brush against his brother, who was showing himself to the Canadian.

Licking his lips Matthew moved his legs from around Alfred waist, supporting himself on his own two feet long enough to push down his jeans and underwear, kicking them off before wrapping his arms back around his brother, letting the others towel fully slip to the floor around their feet.

It didn't matter any more about clothing, they would much rather just grind against each other.

"Don't hold back on me now eh"

Licking his lips in a hunger that frighteningly resembled that of a wolf, the American's smirk grew and he let out a husky sound. Just like Matthew had hoped, Alfred's strength held the Canadian up, muscles tense and showing off perfectly in the mixture of light and dark and water from the shower and beading sweat.

"Fuck yeah, Mattie," he breathed as he drank in the sight of his brother's nude and pale body.

God, how he wished to worship that snow white skin with his mouth…

Brushing his lips once against Matthew's, the American let his eyes lower to half mast, a deep and lustful sapphire colour, kissing the other's lips quickly again before pressing their bodies against each other's, connecting every single part of them.

This felt so right…

Rolling his hips experimentally, Alfred moaned as he began a hard and firm rocking motion against one another, his cock twitching when he saw that he was almost as big as his brother. Not quite there, but certainly had gained a good few inches since the last time he had allowed Matthew to see him.

Using both large and strong hands, Alfred grasped Matthew's hips and bodily lifted him up to the perfect height, slamming the slim body to the wall and beginning a frantic and rough thrust against the other, their hips rubbing and grinding and Alfred felt like a dog in heat with how he was panting, biting and licking and sucking at his brother's neck and using him like his own personal hump toy, but damn did this feel good.

Why hadn't his body matured faster so he could have taken advantage of his needy and willing brother?

"How is it? 's good? Feels good Mattie?" he asked huskily, voice lowered from arousal, lifting deep blue eyes to connect with purple, their hard members grinding and rubbing against each other, slick from his shower and pre-cum.

The thick lengths bumped into one another, making the American's twitch with need, pressed against their firm stomachs, given friction between slim and toned muscles and the more obvious hard muscled abdomen.

"Very good" Matthew had moaned out.

This was so much better than just his hand, oh God, maybe now his brother would let him shop online for some damned lube, there was only so much hand cream that he could get Arthur to buy in one month before it became suspicious.

With Alfreds debit card, they only had his twins account limit.

Tugging at Alfred's hair, Matthew pulled the males lips from his skin, mashing their lips back together as he invaded his brothers mouth.

"Ah... Alfred!" Matthew had gasped out between breaths, feeling his lower stomach start to tense, his toes curling as he reached his climax.

It felt like a whisper to Matthew, but somewhere in his mind he was sure he had screamed out his brothers name, his head crashing back against the wall as his heels dug into the male, spilling himself against their stomachs.

"S-shit..."

Kissing the Canadian with desperation, Alfred felt tears at the corners of his eyes from the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing. Surely it was embarrassing to cry while getting off, especially if you were getting off via humping your brother into a wall, but he just couldn't help it!

When his name reached his ears and warmth splashed onto his stomach, blue eyes flew wide open and he just snapped.

Screwing his eyes shut once more, Alfred buried his face into Matthew's neck, thrusting, rocking his hips, rolling them in circular motions—anything to get off faster!

It was just unbearable!

The coil tightening in his stomach was unfamiliar, and briefly made him panic that he might wet himself.

Fuck, no! He felt too good to stop and use the toilet!

"Fuck," he choked out; voice a slightly higher pitch as he decided that humping Matthew just wouldn't bring him to this edge fast enough.

It was instinct—he needed something gripping his member, and intuitively he let go of his brother with one hand, shifting his hips back enough to slip the free hand between their bodies, beginning to roughly, frantically and desperately pump himself, working at a fast pace, hand tight.

Whimpering and body trembling, his head fell forward to Matthew's shoulder, a tear of pleasure rolling down his cheek, panting hotly onto his twin's skin.

His chest rose and fell in a cry for air, his hips jerking into his hand, fucking it as his grip tightened and grew faster.

"Oh god… Oh god… O-Oh, M-Mattie," he whimpered, quickening his hand, his body hunching slightly and pressing the Canadian to the wall, face totally red and flushed, and this new feeling was…

"F-Fuck… I-I…" The soft and higher tone was unsure and Alfred bit down on the fairer haired blonde's shoulder as he came, stifling his cry of pleasure with the other's skin between his lips and teeth, exploding against their stomachs, chests, a few splatters even hitting their chins.

Alfred had certainly released everything of the past few years of suppression all at once.

Sobbing lightly from the pleasure, his hand slowed down, still milking himself and rocking his hips languidly, hand sticky and covered in cum—his and Matthew's.

"Oh my god, Mattie, oh Mattie, god, oh my god, Mattie, Mattie, oh god, Mattie," he whimpered around the flesh between his lips, blue eyes shut and body trembling from his very first ever release.  
>That had felt… fantastic…<p>

Matthew had almost laughed at his twin.

Almost being the key word, luckily he had enough sense about him to know that laughing wouldn't just get him a black eye, it would probably keep him a virgin for the next few years as well.

Cupping Alfred's face in his hands, Matthew kissed his lips softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

Blinking watery blue eyes at the Canadian, Alfred attempted to catch his breath, his body still hyper sensitive and tingling. Whimpering at his brother, the American lifted his hand from Matthew's hip, pulling the hand away from his mouth and laced their fingers together. "Don't~… I just came… I'll get hard again, dude, I just know it," he mumbled, his voice breathless as he kissed Matthew's lips again, nibbling on the other's lip before tugging at it with his teeth lightly and playfully, suckling on it just the way he knew Matthew liked it.

Leaning back against the wall he had just been humped against, Matthew let out a heavy sigh of joy before his fingers moved to his chin, a slight look of disgust on his face as he wiped the stuff off.

Then it would be a shower for the both of them.

Messy teenagers.

"Fuck you bro, I need another shower now."

Sniffing slightly and willing the tears of pleasure to stop, he shuddered and pressed his body up against Matthew's, releasing his now limp member- sticky with cum, along with his hand. "But… That felt so… god, Mattie…"

A breathless laugh fell from his lips and he nuzzled the Canadian, his muscles rippling beneath his skin as he shifted.

"Let's do that again sometime. Except next time, I want to do it on the couch."

The house was no longer safe.

Now that he had finally matured, Alfred was already planning to sully everywhere.

* * *

><p>Authors comments: So, I always mean to reply back to any reviews I get, but I always forget about them, so please if you're going to review or leave a comment do so on my deviantart art page. I'm under SlashGod. It should be relatively easy to find me.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

At the mention of the sofa Matthew's eyes lit up, a grin tugging at his recently abused lips before his eyelids lowered, a rather seductive look on his face.

Matthew licked his lips slowly and purposefully, his hands moving to Alfred's chest as he pushed against his brother, moving himself so that his back was no longer against the wall. Matthew could take control in some situations, and he was finding post orgasmic bliss was a very good situation to assert this fact.

While he was in his brothers face Matthew took the chance to quickly tuck himself back into his jeans.

They were already messed, he figured they would keep getting messed until Alfred had this lust out of his system.

"You still want to know how my mouth feels?" Matthew teased, taking a step back from his brother so that he was closer to the door. "Because I don't really feel like waiting for you to have your shower eh?"

Oh that brother of his… Alfred licked his lips hungrily, practically moaning at the sight of Matthew's expression. "Fuck yeah," he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut, enjoying the feel of hot breath against his lips.

Opening the door Matthew stepped out into the hallway, pulling his top over his head and letting it drop to the floor, his glasses quickly following. "So if you want to have me..."

"...You better catch me!"

Alfred had barely opened his eyes in time to watch Matthew run.

Down the stairs to be more exact, Alfred had mentioned the couch, and Matthew was very well going to take him up on that offer, bounding down the stairs three at a time, taking a sharp turn to run through the kitchen that lead to the lounge, where aforementioned sofa was waiting for him.

Alfred Quickly scooped up his towel and hastily wiped his hand, darted off after his brother, down the stairs in pursuit.

Now, running down the stairs naked when you were a child was all well and good- it was all in the name of good fun to sprint through the house naked and wet with Arthur darting on right behind, fully clothed and soaked attempting to catch the little American larrikin before the whole house became wet too.

But running down the stairs and through the house naked whilst a teenager—an aroused teenager at that—was not fun at all.

Actually, it was rather uncomfortable, but the prize at the end kept him going, muscles tensing and working hard beneath sun kissed skin to propel Alfred forward.

The marathon team could kiss his ass- they couldn't run faster than him right now, chasing his brother so they could get off.

The moment Matthew entered the kitchen, Alfred was hot on his tail, and when they reached the lounge, Alfred pounced, grabbing the Canadian and bringing him close, sending them both tumbling onto the couch, pressing Matthew to the back rest, chest against back.

"Caught you," he growled out huskily, panting against Matthew's ear and neck. He shifted slightly, turning his head to run his tongue up the other's jugular vein and then to his earlobe, sucking on it lightly as strong arms tightened around Matthew's waist and chest. "Where's m' prize?"

Matthew had chuckled as he was caught, letting out a slight yelp as he was pushed down onto the sofa, a grin covering his face as he laughed into the fabric. There was nothing more amusing that watching your lover run after you completely naked while supporting a boner.

It was just hilarious.

Wiggling his hips underneath his brother, Matthew whined pathetically. "Get off me you horny hoser, how am I meant to give you your prize if your baby fat is squishing me"

Perhaps wiggling his hips wasn't the best idea, not with Alfred pressed completely against him. The back of Matthew's jeans were no doubt giving Alfred some great friction, and he knew what his brothers dirty mind was like, being pressed against Matthews behind would get him even more riled up. "Come on Al, get off me so I can get you off eh?"

Just as Matthew thought the friction was getting to him.

Groaning at the friction given to him by his brother, he gave a little thrust against the other's rump, grinding firmly against him, giving a nip to Matthew's earlobe in protest. "I ain't got no baby fat, bro," he complained, wrapping his arms tighter around the other,

"It's all muscle!" Geez, way to bring up his weight at a time like this—he was sensitive enough about it as is- he didn't need to be reminded at an intimate moment like now!

"Get off? I could, couldn't I? I could get off right here… Dry fucking your ass into the couch," he growled into Matthew's ear, giving the lobe a long lick, hot breath falling along the shell, "Call me fat and a hoser- whatever that is. I'll show you. I could hump you right here, dirty up your pants…" Alfred gave a roll of his hips and a groan to prove his point, eyes fluttering slightly.

"I could get you to suck me off until you've swallowed all my cum."

Turning Matthew's head, the American kissed him firm on the lips, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth and making slow and lazy thrusts with the organ before pulling back, leaving their lips close enough so that when he spoke, the other could still feel them moving. "Or, I could fuck your tight, virgin ass, right here, right now."

For emphasis, he gave Matthew's clothed length a firm squeeze, kneading it.

Then, simply letting go and pulling away entirely, Alfred beamed brightly, flopping himself down on the couch beside his brother, arms resting along the back and legs slightly spread. "But, I did catch you, and I want to fuck you on a bed first, and I don't want carpet burn on my cock, so, on your knees bro," he said quite casually, a lustful flicker glazing sky blue eyes. "Show big brother how good you can be with your dirty mouth."

Matthew had been fully prepared to let his brother dry fuck him again, because something about having Alfred's hardening cock press against his all too willing ass was a huge turn on for him. But that moment was short lived as the American didn't shut up, instead pulling back and proclaiming that Matthew should suck him. Not that he really minded, he had offered to blow his brother-by-law earlier anyway.

That didn't stop him from letting out a rather aggravated and disappointed groan.

Sitting himself up, Matthew tousled his hair, a pout on his face before he looked over his shoulder to Alfred, his eyes lidded with lust. "You're so impatient, but at least you have the sense to make our first time in a bed..." Shuffling around, Matthew dropped between his brothers spread legs, his hands running up the male's inner thighs before licking his lips happily.

Well, Alfred was still naked, so Matthew certainly had a good view of just what he was about to pleasure.

Okay, so, perhaps his brother in between his legs made everything that much more real for the American, and, well, he felt those butterflies returning and that same sense of bashfulness. Oh geez… "M-Mattie," he groaned, hips bucking up slightly when the Canadian's hands got close to their goal, "Don't tease your big bro." Still, it was embarrassing to be the only one here completely naked—especially when his brother was staring him up so… hungrily…

It certainly made his member twitch being stared at like that, and Matthew licking his lips sure as hell wasn't helping him be any less aroused.

The Canadian had let out a rather sinister chuckle when he had been asked not to tease the older American, he wasn't really paying enough attention to see just how his personality had changed when he was once again in control of their love making. Not that they would fully be making love this time, if Alfred could hold himself that was.

Oh god…

That chuckle…

Alfred twitched slightly, a sheepish and nervous smile edging onto his lips. His brother… could be evil sometimes…

Rubbing circles along the naked tanned thighs before him, Matthew didn't hesitate when he leant forwards, tongue outstretched and giving Alfred a rather long lick along his growing flesh.

The taste was a little stronger than Matthew would have liked, and he made a face, sure that he wasn't just tasting Alfred, but himself as well from their earlier romping. But Matthew wasn't about to back down from the challenge. Wrapping his thin fingers around the base of Alfred's cock, Matthew blew a puff of air on the tip playfully before sucking the head into his mouth, his violet eyes looking up to his brother by law's eyes.

The American knew that his muscles were quivering, and trembled more when Matthew's hockey-worn hands touched his skin and then finally, finally ran that hot tongue up his flesh. A groan fell from Alfred's lips that tapered off into a whimper, azure blue eyes fluttering shut, head lolling back as he bucked once into the air.

"A-Ahh…"

Those fingers and that mouth and damn that little burst of cool air before the nice wet heat of Matthew's mouth…

God, so perfect…!

By now, Alfred's arms had fallen from the back of the sofa, trembling fingers trying to grasp onto the sofa's pillows, the cushions upon them, the arm rest—anything! A light sheen of sweat glistened on his body, blonde bangs stuck to his forehead, face and neck with the sweat, blue eyes shut in pleasure. His chest rose and fell and he bucked his hips slightly, unable to control himself.

Cracking a blue eye open, Alfred glanced down at Matthew, flush dark on his cheeks as he panted, parting his lips to moan, eye fluttering shut once more.

"P-Please…" The word was moaned out and very soft, completely contrasting to his usual loud self.

"Please…" Hazy blue eyes opened again to half mast, staring down at his brother as a large hand carefully rested upon Matthew's fair blonde waves, fingers tangling in the silky strands gently.

"Mattie… M-More… Please…"

As if Matthew was ever going to be able to say no to his brother, and when he asked so nicely as well.

Matthew was a bit surprised however that his brother was still so full of energy, not that it was a bad thing, Matthew was quite happy knowing that his brother/lover was going to be so... so full of life every time they were alone together.

Licking his lips, rather slowly and seductively, Matthew made sure to catch Alfred's eyes before he lowered his head, this time taking in as much of his brother as possible, and forcing himself that little bit extra, feeling his gag reflex jump before he pulled back, repeating the motion.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!

The other had just deep throated him, hadn't he?

No, not quite, but god damn it, that's the most hot, wet and tight heat his cock had ever felt! And it had felt fantastic! Alfred had nearly cum then and there from the sensation of his brother sucking him off. How he knew how to give such a fantastic blow job, the American could only guess, but, it only served to make him jealous.

In all honesty Matthew didn't really know much about giving head, other than what he had read, so he put his bookworm-i-ness into motion, hollowing out his cheeks and using his tongue as much as humanly possible, even giving a little hum every now and then, just for good measure.

With his free hand, Matthew had started to pleasure himself, his fingers slipping under his waistband as digits curled around his leaking member. Alfred wouldn't last too long, Matthew knew that, so he was planning to get off just as fast, flicking his wrist and shuddering at the pleasure of his hand, and the fact that he had his brothers dick in his mouth.

"O-Ohh! M-Mattie!" Alfred moaned out as a long and low hum vibrated along his cock, making him throw his head back and buck a few times, whimpering in need, fingers tightening in blonde waves. "M-Mattie, so good," he whispered in delight, mouth hanging open as he panted desperately, using his hand to direct his brother up and down his shaft a bit faster, trying his best to not lift his hips which trembled with restraint.

Picking up on the little trembles coming from Matthew and the obscene sound of skin on skin, Alfred peeked an eye open, letting out a loud moan at what he saw.

Matthew was jerking off to this—his brother was on his knees between his legs, jerking off while he sucked off the American. It was almost too much, but, ah, he wanted to see! "M-Mattie," he said with a breathless laugh, using one of his feet to press against Matthew's knees, spreading his legs. "I-I wanna see… Nngh… I… I wanna see you t-touching—Ahh—touching yourself t-to me…" A deep shudder passed through his body as he felt that coil in his gut tightening again—that same feeling as before.

"Big bro wants t-to get off on you jerking off." His words were shy and soft, spoken with a heavy blush, but thick with want.

Matthew did moan at his brothers words, and full heartedly he had to stop his hand from moving otherwise he was going to cum in his pants. Matthew also had to pull his lips from his brother, panting slightly as his violet eyes met with blue, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen from sucking off his brother.

All in all he looked rather sexy, in a flushed mess sort of way.

Licking his lips and swallowing the pre-cum that had gathered in his mouth, Matthew looked away shyly.

In the near future he might be able to get his brother to join him in a 69, but until then he supposed that he would have to let his brother watch him jerk off. Lifting himself up slightly from the floor, Matthew pushed his jeans down his milky legs, exposing himself fully to his brother, erect and leaking, his legs spread apart so that Alfred could see him.

With his hand wrapping around himself, Matthew used his other to wrap around his brother, his tongue flicking out and rubbing along the length before he swallowed the head once again.

Matthew was going to be quick to finish, and knowing that his brother's eyes were on him, watching him jerk his hand faster and faster, well, it sent the Canadian over the edge with a muffled cry.

Fuck if that innocent look didn't nearly make Alfred cum.

That sexy, used, hot-mess of a brother of his staring up at him with such an enchanting face… It made the American so goddamn horny it was almost painful.

The part that got him was that pretty cherry blush and those gorgeous violet eyes averting. How he loved the sweet innocent side of his brother and how much he wanted to dominate it…

Watching hungrily but with the timidness of a virgin, Alfred swallowed hard before he let his mouth fall open again, watching Matthew slowly remove the last of his clothes, leaving him perfectly exposed; legs spread and cock in hand and—"Nngh!"

Blue eyes had to forcefully be opened once more, watching the way Matthew's hand frantically moved up and down his own length.

Then, the Canadian was cumming again, and it was too much for Alfred.

Arthur, drunk and swaying, was making his way up the drive to his house.

The Brit had actually managed to leave Francis at the bar for once, and he was doing his best to stay quiet so as not to wake his little sleeping children. If they did wake, they would probably be horrified to find that Arthur was rather drunk, and slightly aroused from Francis touching him up all night.

Unaware of their guardian entering the house, Alfred thrust once into Matthew's mouth from reflex, crying out his brother's name before pulling back, the rest of his seed splattering the Canadian's face, glasses and landing in little drops on the couch, leaving him panting.

All Arthur had seen as he'd opened the door was one of the boys (Alfred) calling out to the other, and then, there it was… and it was wrong to enjoy the image as much as he did… Sweet, little innocent Matthew on his knees, legs spread and hand languidly pumping at his own cum covered cock, mouth still so close to Alfred's… oh heaven's… Alfred's back was beautifully arched, the beginnings of strong muscles reflected beneath sun-kissed skin, tight abdomen splattered with cum and sweat and he'd just…

Fuck.

Just cum on Matthew's face.

Arthur was speechless.

For a while, he merely stared, watching as Alfred gave a pitiful whine, slumped against the sofa before making a pleased noise, cracking open satisfied blue eyes.

"A-Ahh… Mattie… 's so good, so good… Nngh… 'm sorry, I came on your face," he half moaned out, stroking wavy blonde locks with a little apologetic smile.

"Fucking hell, lads,"

Arthur breathed, a startled and alarmed pair of blue eyes snapping onto him.

Shit…

What was he to do now?

* * *

><p>Authors comments: So, I always mean to reply back to any reviews I get, but I always forget about them, so please if you're going to review or leave a comment do so on my deviantart art page. I'm under SlashGod. It should be relatively easy to find me.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

At the new voice in the room, that one that belonged to his ever doting adopted father, Matthew was sure he let out a little scream, a look of pure shock on his face.

Which (added to the fact that it was dripping with cum) made him look rather erotic.

Matthew didn't stop to stare at his guardian however.

The Canadian had enough sense to stand to his feet, pulling up his jeans quickly and tucking himself in, running out of the room and past Arthur to the little toilet at the bottom floor of the house.

Oh God, Matthew was flushed, so dark he felt like he was going to faint, and now locked in the toilet (no matter how selfish he knew it was, leaving Alfred to face the music), Matthew cleaned off his face, starting to feel rather humiliated.

"B-Bloody Hell" Arthur had stumbled into the house slightly as Matthew rushed past him, and the Brit kicked the door behind him closed, leaning back against the wooden frame, unable to fully register just what it was that he had witnessed.

Green eyes turned to stare at Alfred, naked on the sofa, and Arthur could feel the flush reach his neck as he approached the little American.

"Just... what the bloody hell do the two of you... think you were doing-"

"-I swear this was the first time, Artie!"

Alfred interrupted quickly, a look of slight distress on his face, flush covering his face, neck and ears, bright blue eyes wide and wet.

Since when had he resorted to calling their guardian Artie? He called him Arthur now! He wasn't a child anymore!

"B-Besides, I didn't even plan on it, but I was showering, and then I got hard, and it was the first time y'see! And I was just gonna go to m' room and jerk off, but then Mattie was there, and he wanted to help, and I wanted him to, and we kinda messed around, and then I wanted to do him against the couch and I'm sorry we ruined it! But I'll clean it I swear!"

Throughout this hastily spoken explanation, Alfred had grasped onto one of the cushions, covering his crotch the best that he could, shoulders slightly hunched and feet shifting anxiously about on the floor.

"I-I'll get dressed now and clean it, I'm sorry Artie, please don't be mad! Don't be mad at Mattie either! We're sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!"

Arthur shook his head, starting to feel the affects of the alcohol more now that he had stopped walking in the fresh air.

"Don't interrupt me lad" he had swayed slightly on the spot, before slipping into his arm chair in the corner of the room, facing Alfred as he started to unbutton his waist coat.

"What did you think the two of you were doing... without me?"

For a second Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, his concentration fully focused on trying to undo the last button on his waist coat. No matter how hard he tried his finger would keep slipping just as he was about to make it.

It was quickly getting him frustrated.

"Because damn it all to bloody hell, I deserve to be in on the action!"

Matthew by this point, had ventured out of the bathroom, and was looking with a shocked expression between Arthur and Alfred.

"You... You mean you wanna… with the both of us?"

"Want to. Lad. Just because I'm drunk, doesn't mean you can let your grammar slip"

The Canadian couldn't help himself as a grin slowly spread over his face, and while Arthur was still struggling with the button, Matthew glanced to his brother, mouthing 'You up for it?'

Well… Alfred was certainly in a state of shock.

It took the American a few moments to register what his guardian had said, then another few more to realize that Matthew had returned to the room, and then another long moment more for him to realize what his brother-by-law was implying, and what their guardian had been implying.

But once he had caught on, the elder of the two turned to face Matthew, and slowly, a devilish smirk tainted his lips.

"Fuck yeah," he mouthed back, lifting the cushion only enough so that Matthew alone could watch his hand slip back down, calloused and strong fingers curling around his length before giving it a firm tug.

The blonde's eyelids fluttered, breath catching in his throat, biting down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan, repeating the action a few more times, before letting out a soft, breathy and needy, "Artie…"

Standing up on wobbly legs, Alfred felt his cheeks grow hot as he held the cushion before his nether regions once more, looking over to the Brit pleadingly.

"Does daddy wanna play?" Matthew would join in. He knew.

Old man was screwed!

Alfred alone calling him 'Daddy' (something that neither of the two had done their whole lives) was enough to make Arthur moan.

Not loudly, but still.

That soft moan that fell from their guardian's lips was sign enough to Alfred that the older man enjoyed being called such a thing.

That had been an accidental discovery of the other's kink, and the American was going to use that to his full advantage- as would Matthew.

It seemed like the secret was out, and the alcohol induced Brit was well beyond coherent thought, if the way he palmed himself was anything to go by.

Watching as Alfred stood before him, cushion covering up the male, Arthur licked his lips, hardly aware that he was palming himself through his trousers, slouching back on the arm chair he had collapsed in.

Now this was what he had been dreaming about ever since the twins were old enough to be considered legal!

Watching out of the corner of his eye as Matthew walked up to Alfred, Arthur was pleasantly surprised when pale hands slipped to the American's waist and then behind the cushion that was hiding what Arthur wanted to see.

Matthew was leaning his head against Alfred's shoulder, a flushed look on his face as he pressed up against his brother-by-law.

"I think Daddy does wanna play Alfie, but I don't think he wants his cushion wrecked, why don't you put it down..." Matthew rubbed the side of his face against his brothers, his hands slipping back from behind the cushion to the front of his own trousers, letting them drop to the floor.

Shuddering against his brother's body, Alfred made a soft noise as his fingers clutched onto the cushion tighter. He could hear rather than feel Matthew shed his pants, and it made him shiver.

Why was it so easy for his twin, damn it?

Alfred was the confident and out there one! And he was not about to be outdone before their guardian!

"You have no reason to be shy in front of Daddy right?" Matthew had uttered.

Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat as violet eyes looked to him, and for once the Guardian could see that Matthew wasn't as innocent as he would often make out to be. Arthur's hips rose as he gave a particularly hard stroke to himself, and the Brit couldn't help but moan happily.

"You're lucky I don't bloody spank you for messing up my furniture… but you can still make it up to me lads."

* * *

><p>Authors comments: So, I always mean to reply back to any reviews I get, but I always forget about them, so please if you're going to review or leave a comment do so on my deviantart art page. I'm under SlashGod. It should be relatively easy to find me.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Blue eyes fixated lustfully on Arthur, giving the same kicked puppy pout he had done when he was younger.

"Don't be mad Daddy," Alfred purred, slowly lowering the pillow before tossing it back onto the couch, his arousal up and hard and on full display.

A flush made its way down Alfred's neck as he watched emerald eyes bear into his skin hungrily, looking him up and down.

"How can Mattie and I make it up to you Daddy?" he asked, reaching back to press his hand against Matthew's abdomen, fingers splayed as he slowly slipped his hand down until his fingers curled around the Canadian's length, giving a nice and slow tug, "We've been so bad… Doing naughty things like this to each other."

Arthur moaned again, eyes half lidded as he hastened his hand's movements on his crotch, panting harder.

"What does Daddy want?"

Matthew wasn't entirely sure just why he was being so brave, it wasn't as if he was being egged on by his brother for a change, all of what he was doing, the bold stripping and touching, well that was all himself.

One of Matthew's hands moved to Alfred's waist, standing next to his brother so that their Guardian could watch as he was stroked.

Matthew even let out a sultry moan.

"Bloody Hell lads" Arthur had groaned out, his hands starting to unbuckle his belt. "If you're going to be doing that you could at least do it to me!"

Okay, so he knew he was going to regret this in the morning, taking advantage of two teenagers, but at that moment in time he didn't bloody care.

Francis had been telling him all night how handsome his kids had become 'They're not bloody kids you French twat, that's a baby goat, they're children', so to hell if Arthur got caught, he would be a fool not to try what he had spent over 15 years raising.

The moment that the Brit's hands went to his belt, they were stopped by a pair of slightly larger calloused ones, the American before him, one knee on the couch between Arthur's legs, and the other foot on the ground. One hand was covering Arthur's, while the other was pressed by his head, Alfred's face dangerously close.

"No, Daddy, not yet. Didn't you always teach me that waiting was the best part of receiving a gift?" Alfred murmured, shifting his hand so his palm could ever so lightly press to the straining fabric of the Briton's pants.

"Besides… Mattie and I want to open our gift ourselves," he whispered, slowly sliding down the others body to kneel between the man's legs, smirking up at the frustrated and lusting green eyes.

Lightly resting his head on the thigh to his left, Alfred gave his guardian a sweet smile, azure blue eyes glittering above the red blush as his fingers lightly traced the bulge and around it.

"Can we, Daddy? Please? Can we have our gift?"

Matthew had taken Alfred's word as law, and had followed his brother, copying his movements with ease, his head on Arthur's thigh to his right. Matthew didn't touch his Guardians bulge, instead running his hands up and down thighs, feeling as the slight muscles started to tense under his touch.

Pulling the best begging eyes he could muster (which was pretty good, he used this look most of the time to get what he wanted), Matthew rested one of his hands on top of Alfreds on the belt, squeezing it slightly.

Arthur had to moan at the sight between his legs then.

Letting his head fall back against the couch for a moment, so that he could try and calm down, he swallowed the want from his voice, and looked back to his little play things for the night.

"Go on then lads…" Oh God, this was starting to turn him on so much he was going to explode in his pants.

Alfred smiled brightly, as though he had been given permission to open his Christmas present early, and his present was an Xbox 360 with every game console known to man, including those shit-your-pants Japanese horror games.

Working with his brother-by-law, he made a team effort to undo the British man's belt, letting it hang loosely before his hand moved to the button, lightly shaking from nerves, betraying his air of confidence.

Oh yes, Alfred was anxious as fuck—this was his first time doing such stuff…

Tonight was his first time getting a boner, actually!

With a little bit of a fiddle and pout and huff of hot air against his guardian's inner thighs, Alfred successfully managed to pop the button out of the hole, blue eyes trailing up to Arthur's, losing some of his confidence.

Oh please oh please let Matthew take over and undo the zipper or he'd lose his nerves. He needed a bit of encouragement now…

Maybe one more push for confidence, and at worst, he could just kiss and grind against Matthew to spark his lust higher and get a bit bolder.

It was the fact that Arthur, their guardian, was watching him whilst he was nude and doing such things to the man…

It made him nervous and excited at the same time.

Matthew was quick to spot the nervousness of Alfred from his shaking hands.

It was odd that his brother was nervous, yes, but it was understandable. Which made Matthew for a moment wonder if he should be pulling back and running away somewhere, for if Alfred was nervous than what they were doing surely should have been wrong.

But then Matthew was already hard, and so was both Arthur and Alfred, so he wasn't about to listen to his brain.

Cupping Alfreds hands in his own, Matthew leant into his brother and pressed their lips together, in an encouraging kiss, although to Arthur it was just teasing.

The Brit groaned.

Loudly.

"Bloody hell, can't one of you undo my trousers already? And what is with all the kisses that don't involve me? Share lads, share!"

There it was- that twin's telepathy that they shared from growing up together. Matthew had picked up on his poor nerves, and though it had pissed off Arthur, it had comforted Alfred, which had been the main point to the kiss, after all.

Tilting his head slightly, Alfred gave a little moan as he parted his lips to slide his tongue along Matthew's bottom lip, nibbling at it lightly and pleading for entrance.

If there was one thing he was good at, it was kissing, and knowing his brother's weak points.

With the new confidence, and the sound of an irritable guardian's voice buzzing about, Alfred moved his hand back over to Arthur's crotch, placing it down and beginning a slow and soft knead, feeling about the area.

It probably helped the older man that Matthew's was atop of his, so it was very much like being rubbed by both boys at once.

It seemed Arthur found this quite pleasing, but even so, he wanted more!

"S-Such damn teases," he hissed, placing a hand on each boy's head, earning a blue eye cracking open halfway to stare up at him lustfully, the cheeks flushed sinfully, watching that lovely tongue play with Matthew's as they never broke the kiss, nor the palming.

"But Daddy," Alfred whimpered as he broke the kiss briefly, only to use his other hand to wrap his fingers around Matthew's crotch, as a little relief and thank you for helping him out,

"I'm so nervous… Daddy, teach me what to do…" Giving a few small tugs at Matthew's crotch, he leaned forward, taking one of the Canadian's nipples hostage in his mouth, playing with it with his teeth and tongue.

"Mmm, Mattie, you taste so sweet…"

"Ah... Ahh" Matthew had pretty much been left breathless from the kiss, but then to have Alfred tug at him, and start to play with his nipple with that ever so talented mouth of his, well it was going to send him into a lust spiral quicker than he would have liked.

After all, the Canadian wanted to look more at their Guardian, and remember all of the things that they would be doing tonight, as no doubt in the morning, Arthur won't even want to look at himself.

"A-Al.. q-quit it" Matthew's hands had left what they had been doing, to push at Alfred's head trying to get it away from him, even as his body arched towards the touch.

* * *

><p>You can find me on Deviantart for more regular updates<p>

slashgod (dot) deviantart (dot) com


	13. Chapter 12

"From the looks of things, you know exactly what you're doing lad." Arthur had groaned out, before smacking the back of Alfred's head, in a teasing manner.

Matthew looked confused, until arms wrapped around him and lifted him up, pulling the Canadian into Arthur's lap, secured by slightly paler arms. "Poor Matthew, has Alfred been picking on you?"

Alfred whined at the little hit, releasing Matthew's nipple from his mouth and cock from his hand, making a whimpering noise when his brother was pulled away from him and—hey!

Unfair! He wanted to be in Arthur's lap! No fair that Matthew was getting all the attention!

No! Him too!

Hearing Arthur speak to the Canadian like that reminded both of the boys of when they were younger, and Alfred would chase Matthew all the way to Arthur before he would be comforted in these strong arms.

"Y-yeah" Matthew played along happily

"Now that's not very nice is it?" Matthew could feel Arthur's hardness pressing between his cheeks, and he rocked back slightly, to be met with a hiss and a nip to his ear. The hands holding him had moved to his previously abused nipples, pinching them and causing Matthew to cry out in shock.

"I wasn't picking on him, Daddy! I was only being good to Mattie, honest!" he whined, pulling his best puppy dog eyes up at the man. He couldn't tear his eyes away, watching Arthur molest his brother and sweet little Matthew's cute reaction.

"Kiss Matthew better Alfred, and for Gods sake undo my trousers before I burst"

When commanded, Alfred gave a small sigh and a "Yes Daddy" before shifting forward and leaning up, back arching slightly to get the angle right as he reached for Matthew's lips, capturing them smoothly, his rear sticking out slightly.

Whilst kissing the Canadian, Alfred's hands slipped around the twin's hips, lowering them to Arthur's stomach, fingertips brushing it before lowering further, taking the zip in his hands before yanking it down with a bit of difficulty.

Matthew got in the way.

Without much warning, Alfred tugged back the underwear that their guardian was wearing, dipping his hand in and releasing the other's throbbing hard member from the pants, hearing a long moan in response.

As Alfred's rear stuck out, wiggling as he tried to do what Arthur had asked of him, the Brits attention had been focused on the sweet behind. For a guy that worked out and loved sports, he still had a fantastically round bum, and Arthur couldn't wait to feel that one as well. For the time being however he was very happy to have Matthew's pressed against him.

Then the fingers had wrapped around him.

"A-Ahh, Daddy's so big," he whispered sultrily against Matthew's lips, continuing to kiss him sensually. His rough hand began to feel out the other's hard skin, using only his thumb, index and middle finger to touch about the head, rolling it lightly and giving light squeezes before dipping his index finger into the slit, smearing some pre-cum along the head.

"Daddy's so wet too… Did Alfie and Mattie make Daddy like this?"

Fuck.

He had no idea what he was doing at all.

Why hadn't he studied some more porn until now?

Arthur had been.. content, on letting Alfred kiss Matthew while he was being given a rather weird kind of hand job, content being the word, as he certainly wasn't overly happy about it, but then when Alfred had asked him if they had done that, if the two teenagers had made him so hard and wet, well Arthur had kind of lost it in his drunken haze.

Slapping the hand from his cock, Arthur's arms wrapped tightly around the Canadian, pulling the male against his chest until his cock was pressed between the round globes of Matthews ass. Not inside him, but between his flesh, as he started to rock against the blonde, his head falling onto a pale shoulder.

Yes, pre-cum was flowing from him, and yes, he could hear Matthew making sweet little sounds of surprise and pleasure as he humped his little charge, but Arthur couldn't have cared less.

It would have been better if Alfred could have joined in, and he could have felt both of their mouths on him, but he was drunk, and he needed quick release. Grunting into Matthew's shoulder, Arthur could feel the clutches of pleasure claw at him, drawing him closer and closer to the edge. So much so he didn't hear the little cry Matthew as the Canadian pulled Alfred closer.

Matthew wanted to be surrounded by the men he loved, and to have Arthur humping his rump, well Matthew could feel himself getting closer the wetter his rear became, and he wanted to feel Alfred getting off in front of him, as well as Arthur behind him.

Alfred couldn't help but turn his eyes to watch Arthur wantonly, feeling somewhat guilty his hand had been slapped away. H-Had he not been good? He wasn't very skilled at it, but, he'd tried…!

For a moment, he was hurt, wanting to apologize and say he could try better, but then the Brit seemed to overtake the Canadian. A hint of jealousy licked at the American. Even though that was their parental guardian, Alfred still wanted his brother's attention more.

That was why he was so happy when Matthew grabbed him and pulled him close. Ha!

Capturing the Canadian's lips once more, Alfred kissed him passionately, lifting his body up so that he could press his knees between both Arthur and Matthew's legs, grinding their hips firmly against each others.

"M-Mattie," Alfred whined, gently taking the others hand and guiding it to their rubbing cocks, lacing their fingers as he used both his hand and Matthew's to jerk them off simultaneously.

"D-Daddy, I want to cum," he whispered breathlessly, kissing Matthew firmly again as he began to buck his hips more frantically into their joint hands.

"A-Al!" Matthew had cried out, his hand moving with his twins, his back arching and one of his legs wrapping around his brother, pulling them closer. Then there was a voice next to his ear, and hot breath falling against it, causing Matthew to moan happily.

This is what he had been dreaming about since he was old enough to understand his feelings for their Guardian, and it wasn't disappointing.

"Go on then lads, cum for Daddy" Arthur's hands had reached forwards, tangling in Alfred's hair and pulling his mouth away from the Canadian's so that they could kiss, heated and wet, right next to Matthew so all he could do was moan and move his hand faster, now rocking back against Arthur.

For a moment all he could hear was the slap of skin on skin, and the harsh sounds of kissing and slight moaning, and then it was only his heart beating, although he was vaguely aware that he had cried out, spilling himself against his brothers stomach.

Alfred gave a long moan, bucking his hips more firmly against the Canadian, tightening their fingers together around their cocks. As his hair was gripped and the command given, the American gave a little whine, leaning forward and claiming their guardian's lips. He tasted of rum, ale and probably a dozen different alcohols, but the younger American didn't care, trying to get tipsy himself just by kissing the Brit.

Logically, he knew that he couldn't, but he was certainly kissing for all he was worth.

Moments after Matthew cried out, Alfred could feel the coil in his gut tightening.

Little tears of pleasure formed as the Canadian's hands reflexively tightened around his cock as well, making Alfred moan into Arthur's mouth, breaking the kiss to pant and gather some air in his lungs. "A-Ah~! Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy! I'm gonna cum, I'm g'nna cum!" he moaned out quickly, hand frantically pumping his own cock before shuddering and crying out, releasing for the third time that night along the Canadian's stomach and chest.

Arthur had quickly followed after his charges, and cried out as he spilled himself against Matthew's back, riding out his orgasm as he continued to rock against the male. His drunken stupor, mixed with the fact he had just reached his peak was beginning to take it's toll on Arthur, and he found himself trying to force his eyes open, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

Despite his wishes, he felt his grip relax on the Canadian in his arms, letting out a heavy sigh as he pressed kisses to the pale neck before him.

Matthew could feel the hold on him loosening, and he knew that their Guardian was about to drift off to sleep.

Pressing a kiss to Alfred's lips, Matthew smiled to himself before shifting on Arthur's lap.

"Think we should take him up to bed? He's already asleep... Maybe we could surprise him in the morning."

Alfred opened his eyes, panting as he let his mouth hang open, trying desperately not to just collapse or fall asleep. He was so, so very tired. Especially after cumming three times.

"Depends 'n what ya mean by surprise." the American spoke, brushing some of his bangs from his face, yawning as he moved so he could kneel comfortably on the floor, still keeping his fingers laced with Matthew's, slicked with cum.

"I mean, he'll be surprised in the morning, but, I think what we mean to say is shocked and horrified." he mumbled with a slight pout, absentmindedly twirling a finger in the essence on Matthew's stomach.

What were they meant to do?

Perhaps they shouldn't have done anything, especially not with the drunken Brit, but… He couldn't find it in himself to regret it. Not when Arthur made such a cute sleeping face.

"But really… 'Daddy'? He's got a Daddy fetish?" he snorted with a smirk, blue eyes turning mischievous.

"Oh, I now know how I'm getting out of everything for the rest of my life~!"

"Forget the fact he has a 'Daddy' fetish Al, he just came against my back, I think you could use the fact alone that he ravished us, to get what you wanted for the rest of your life."

Laughing, the American nodded. "That's a good point. 'Hey, sorry, I failed English.' 'You bloody what? I'll ground you for the rest of your life!' 'Daddy, I'm sorry I was bad, but I'm pretty sure you were worse cumming on my brother's back.'"

Alfred cackled, peering up at the lightly snoring Brit. "I could probably get that Xbox 360 out of all this! 'Hey, I want an Xbox, dude. Gimme.' 'It's "give me", Alfred. And no.' "Daddy, please give it to me, like on that night.'" Again, Alfred laughed to himself nuzzling Arthur's thigh and lightly rubbing the other leg's inner thigh. "I'm set for life, dude!"

Not that he was about to manipulate it like that all the time…

All the time was the key word, honest!

Grinning, Matthew finally moved himself fully off of their Guardian, stepping over his brother and stumbling slightly, grabbing onto the back of the 3 seater sofa, and groaning as he felt his legs wobble.

Wow, this really had taken a lot out of him, maybe there would be no lifting Arthur anywhere.

Whining, Matthew looked over his shoulder to Alfred, his violet eyes wide as his bottom lip quivered. "A-Al... carry me to bed? We can leave Arthur here till morning, but I really wanna lay down... b-but my legs"

Oh yes, he knew how to play his brother, and the old stutter and bottom lip trick was the best.

Turning his head to the Canadian, Alfred huffed. "Okay, okay, geez, gimme a moment to catch my breath," he grumbled, "I had my first boner and three orgasms in under an hour, cut me some slack."

Sweet burgers and fries did he ever want to pass out and sleep!

Standing carefully himself, Alfred could only thank his sports for his high stamina. "Come 'ere, Mattie." he muttered as he dipped down, picking up the Canadian bridal style, glancing over his shoulder tiredly at their guardian.

"Should we at least give him a blanket, or, tuck his cock back into his pants? Maybe clean up his cum… And yours… And mine…"

Wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck as he picked up, Matthew huffed, rolling his eyes. "Please... if you want to come all the way back downstairs after dropping me at your bed, just to cover him up and clean him off, feel free, but trust me, leaving him there will have more of an affect on him in the morning. He'll know that humping me and kissing you wasn't all a dream, and then maybe he'll get us some MacDonald's breakfast as an apology, eh?" Matthew grinned, nuzzling his brother's neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Now come on handsome, lets go to bed and we can worry about Arthur in the morning, when he screams bloody murder as he wakes up."

All things considered, Alfred found he really didn't have the strength to come back down. Selfish as it may be, he'd probably pass out cleaning Arthur up, or, trying to tuck him back in, so it would look worse in the morning with the naked American between his thighs and hand on his cock.

"I'll let him wake up how we left him, and naturally—by his hangover," he decided, walking towards the stairs, "Besides, free Mickey D's for breaky! Hell yeah!"

That was one sweet deal.

* * *

><p>You can find me on Deviantart for more regular updates.<p>

Slashgod (dot) deviantart (dot) com


	14. Chapter 13

Come morning, Alfred was still out cold and snoring. The very moment he'd laid Matthew down in the right bed, he had stumbled into his own room and without any prompting at all, flopped onto his bed and fell instantly asleep.

Clean himself up? Hell no.

Too much work for someone as tired as him!

It wasn't until a horrifically loud shriek filled the house at an early hour (or, so he claimed it to be early) that Alfred jolted awake, eyebrows furrowing as he draped an arm over his eyes, making a face. "Five more minutes," he whined, yanking the sheets up and over his head, rolling onto his side, burying his face into the pillow.

In the room next door Matthew had done the same thing, the (fake) twins moving in union despite being separated by a wall. Matthew couldn't be bothered to deal with Alfreds mood swings in the morning, he'd much rather just stay in bed until the fight was over and then he could get up, have a shower and -

Matthew's eyes shot open, and the male gasped.

W-wait, this was no time to be hiding in his own bed!

Jolting out from under the covers, Matthew all but ran from his own room into Alfred's, jumping on the males bed and shimmying under the covers, a frown on his face. "Alfred, Alfred!" he shook the American, worry etched on his face.

The Canadian was still naked from the waist down from the night before, but he didn't care as he heard a lot of crashing from downstairs, no doubt Arthur having a little fit in the kitchen before the door slammed, and Matthew let out a little sigh of relief.

"Al.. Arthur is awake. He just left the house"

Giving a shocked half-snore, Alfred groaned loudly, batting lightly at the hand shaking him. "D'n't care, Arthur leaves the house all the time," he grumbled sleepily, pressing his eyes shut together tighter, turning his face to bury it into the pillow. "Go to sleep, Mattie. 's too early to be up."

Well, too early for the lazy American, that is.

So, with that, Alfred tried to, once again, go back to sleep. He'd been having such a nice dream too~! A dirty, erotic dream of Matthew, and if the real Matthew could stop interrupting unless he wanted to fulfill said dream then Alfred could sleep just a little longer and enjoy the others body, please and thank you.

Huffing loudly, Matthew thumped his fist against the males back, trying to wake him up unsuccessfully. "Idiot, in case your sleepy mind can't remember, last night when Arthur arrived home I'd just fucking blown you, you stupid hoser, and then we had a frisky session with Arthur until he came against my back!" Talking about his back, Matthew was grossed out to feel the dried cum.

"Now get the hell outta bed and help me clean up my back man, before Arthur comes home and decides to beat the shit out of us for taking advantage of his drunken state!"

Well that was one way to be reminded of things that had happened—flat out bluntness.

Well shit.

Alfred forced his eyes open, staring groggily down at the Canadian. "You reek of sex," he muttered after a moment before stretching his back, finding he also had dried cum along his stomach and chest.

Not the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up," he grumbled, pushing himself up, sheets falling from around his head and pooling around his waist, "But he won't beat the shit out of us. Trust me."

Not if he used this new found knowledge of their guardian against them. Yes, it was cruel, but, oh well! Arthur had been the one to start it by suggesting that such things were wanted, rather than scolding them for doing it on the couch for starters.

At the comment about him reeking of sex, Matthew had just given his brother a blank stare, ready to the punch the man again, but this time in that pretty face of his. Pouting as his brother started to move, Matthew nodded his head slightly.

Well, he hadn't honestly believed that Arthur would hit them, after all he had never raised a hand to either of them, so it was completely out of character, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be angry with them.

Looking down to his hands, Matthew sighed slightly, looking pretty bummed out.

Last night had been a day full of different emotions and actions, some he had never thought he would do himself, and some he never thought he would have witnessed. All in all, Matthew was pretty sure that he was beginning to regret what had happened. All the lust had gone to his head, and he had done some stupid things.

It was actually making his skin crawl to think of how Arthur must feel, waking hungover with memories of sexual activities with the two people he had grown up protecting and caring for.

"You wanna shower with me?" he had muttered, the upset clear in his voice.

Ruffling the others blonde hair, Alfred glanced over at his twin, eyebrows furrowing upwards a little before he sighed, leaning forward and giving Matthew a quick peck on the lips. "Yeah, I'll shower with ya," he muttered before brushing some of the Canadian's hair back from his face. "Don't go all dreary on me now, dude," he added, reaching forward to give Matthew a hug, "We all made the choice, not just you, so we're all gonna tough through it, okay?"

Offering a kind smile Alfred pulled back, placing his hands on the Canadian's shoulders. "So cheer up okay? It's as much my fault as it is yours. I went along with it too, and Arthur was the one who put the idea in our head, so we're all to blame!"

Matthew flushed at the kiss, but smiled nonetheless and nodded to his brother. "Yeah... I guess you're right, for a change" Taking Alfred's hand in his own, and lacing their fingers together, Matthew tugged so that they were both standing up, leading his brother to the shower.

"Hey, what's with this whole "for a change" business?" he grumbled with a pout, puffing out his cheek as he allowed himself to stand, walking along with the other.

They wouldn't have any fun in the shower, Matthew was too nervous to get excited that morning, but it was good bonding time for the two of them, and now all they had to do was to wait for Arthur to get home.

* * *

><p>You can find me on Deviantart as SlashGod, you will have regular updates there.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

At first Matthew hadn't been sure if he should stay in his own room or not, and wait for his Guardian to come and talk to him separately, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head. Knowing his luck Arthur would simply forget about him, so it was better to go and sit in with his brother, at least that way he wouldn't miss out if Arthur was going to do something good.

The two didn't have to wait long for Arthur to come home. It was given away when the door slammed open and a loud shout of "Boys! Boys! Where in the name of—curses, where are you two!"

Alfred looked up tiredly from his video game, hanging his head upside down from his bed, a Playstation controller in his hand. "He's back," he muttered around the gum in his mouth, chewing at it before blowing another bubble.

"Boys!" the voice thundered.

"In my room!" Alfred shouted back, tilting his hands slightly as he continued to press the buttons on the controller.

"Whose room?"

Alfred sighed. "Mine!"

He heard some cursing and stomping coming up the stairs. "Who the bloody hell is 'Mine'?"

"Alfred's!"

Oh, wait, shit, the other was home… Crap, he'd completely forgotten about everything else, so lost in the game. Well, so long as he continued to play things off casually, they'd get off fine and Scott free!

"Ya reckon he's bringin' us some Mickey D's?" he asked lightly, though he himself sounded sarcastic and doubtful. The Brit was more than likely angry than anything else right now, to be honest…

The heavy footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs, and the moment that the door was thrown open, Arthur standing there flushed and furious looking, taking in a deep breath and ready to yell, Alfred decided to butt in. "Yo, food. I'm hungry. Wanna get the bros some Mickey D's? I'll have a Big Mac meal."

It had been so casually said that the words threw Arthur off for a moment. "W-What?" he spluttered. "Firstly, "Do you want to get us some McDonalds" is proper, and secondly, no! No I do not want to get you a Big Mac meal, confound it!" Arthur snapped, moving to the television and switching it off.

"Hey! My game!" Alfred objected, hitting the pause button quickly, pouting up at his guardian who stood with his hands on his hips before the television, still heavily flushed.

The American had two choices now—play naïve and oblivious, like nothing had happened the night before, or play dirty and try and worm his way out of trouble by using the Brit's Daddy fetish against him.

"This is no time for games" Arthur had frowned, his eyes switching between the boys in front of him. Now, how should he bring this up. When he had woken this morning he had been very shocked to find that his trousers were unzipped and he was very much left out in the open. It was then he had remembered what happened the night before, and even now it made him flush all the way down his neck.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Matthew.

"Daddy?" he questioned a curious expression on his face as he looked up to his guardian.

The decision of how Alfred was going to play this game was made with that simple word from the Canadian's mouth, and it caused a smile to curl at Alfred's lips. "I'd still be up for a game," he purred, still lying on his back, tipping his head back more to look at Arthur upside down, exposing his neck further, "Did you want to play with me, Daddy?"

Casting a little look over at his would-be brother, the American stretched his arms out, arching his back, trying not to cackle in glee. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind, bro."

At his two adopted sons' antics, Arthur turned a fiery crimson red, spluttering about before hiding his face with a hand. "N-Now stop that! Alfred F. Jones!"

The American pouted. Aww, his full name was used—he was in trouble.

"Matthew Williams!" Yep.

They were fucked.

Or, rather in a way that wouldn't be fun and pleasant.

"I demand you explain yourselves immediately!"

Alfred shrugged. "What's to explain? Ya came home plastered, caught Mattie and I messin' about on the couch and joined in," he said nonchalantly, though he too had a tinge of dark pink to his lightly sun kissed cheeks. It was still so embarrassing for him, being a, well, newbie in this whole business…

Matthew had flushed as well at his brothers explanation, and unsurprisingly so did Arthur.

Shifting uncomfortably on the bed, the Canadian looked up to Arthur with wide purple eyes and smiled softly.

"Not that we minded... I mean, we enjoyed it" Matthew couldn't even look Arthur in the face for too long, instead staring at his hands in his lap, twirling his fingers together.

Arthur didn't even know what to say; instead he made some kind of noise in the back of his throat, looking rather ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe that he had taken advantage of his two sweet little boys.

Who turned out not to be so little, or so sweet.

Arthur coughed into his hand before putting on his stern face and folding his arms over his chest. "So, last night can't be changed. But what do you propose we do about the situation"

If the two wanted to forget that it ever happened, Arthur wouldn't be happily, but he would go with it.

If they wanted to start something, well, at least they would be asking him, and not the other away around.

It made him feel a little less guilty about the events that had already occurred, and those that would occur in the future.

Alfred licked his lips during the silence that settled, swallowing what sounded to be rather loudly to him. But it was probably just to his ears. Damn it, he shouldn't be able to hear his own heartbeat thumping so loudly! "I dunno. I ain't gonna object to nothin'," he mumbled after a while, frowning a bit and looking away, turning his face to the side to be hidden.

Arthur blinked in shock.

"Don't correct me on my English either, old man…" The Brit couldn't help the smile that cracked onto his lips either.

Was he honestly that predictable?

"God… So embarrassing! Mattie, whad'ya say? Cool with it, bro?"

Well, if Alfred was up for it, of course Matthew would be.

The blonde smiled happily and nodded his head, not at first able to form any words, but they soon came. "Y-yeah! I-I mean... last night was fun and all, so I think that maybe it would be good if it could happen again, eh..." trailing off, his face now a bright red, Matthew glanced to his brother before looking back to Arthur, through lidded eyes.

How the lad managed to be so innocent one moment, and so dirty the next, was beyond Arthur.

But he loved it.

Especially last night when his sweet innocent Matthew had taken a bit of control and become a lot more confident than he usually was. Arthur wanted to see that again, yes, but for now he would leave the boys alone.

"Right, well now that's settled, I want to make it very clear to the both of you, next time I'm drunk, do not take advantage."

And with that, Arthur turned on his heel, ready to take a shower now that the matters of the night before had been cleared.

"Yeah, I gotcha," Alfred sighed.

No taking advantage of their drunken pervert caretaker.

Got it.

Huh… Wait…

Whoah, hold on!

Was Arthur about to leave? Just like that? Without turning on his television again! He was in the middle of a game here! What if he'd lost valuable progress (despite the fact the game was paused)?

Pouting, the American felt laziness egging him on, lips curling deviously for all of a second before he let it fall from his face, giving a whine. "Daddy," he breathed out, soft enough to be wispy but loud enough to be heard by their foster further,

"I wanna play—turn it on for me." Let the dirty old pervert interpret that however he pleased.

Point being, Alfred wanted to be entertained without having to get up from his position- and that was either with the video game or other means.

Arthur feel the flush rise from under his skin, covering his face, his ears, and his neck as he stared at the door before him, back to the lovely little teenagers he was going to be having relations with from now on.

The man was rather happy that he had his back turned, because that meant that his dear, sweet little Alfred (who wasn't so sweet, he might have to have a good spanking if he continued…) wouldn't be able to see the pure lustful shock on his face.

"D-damn it Alfred, at least let me take a shower first!" before Matthew could comment that Alfred had only meant his video game, Arthur had already left the room, stomping down the hall way.

Matthew chuckled into his hand, looking down to his brother with an amused expression. "Didn't expect him to react like that…"

Alfred smirked as well, sniggering before rolling over onto his belly. "Yeah, neither did I, dude. Seriously! Look at this though!" The darker haired blonde gestured off at his television, only a meter and a bit away, but nonetheless, out of reach. "He left my T.V off! The bastard! I don't even have my remote next to me; it'd be useless though because he turned it off manually!"

Alfred had moved closer to Matthew, crawling more onto the bed and slumping against his mattress, he lay himself flat on the bed, face buried in the sheets. "The T.V may as well be in China…"

Such a lazy teenager.

Matthew huffed at his brothers laziness, but smiled when he realized that maybe he could now get his brothers full attention. Laying down next to the male, Matthew cuddled up to his side, smiling to himself as pressed their bodies together.

In a loving manner, more than a 'touch me now' manner. "You don't have to have the T.V on to be entertained you know…"

Matthew's voice turned to a whisper. "I'm sure we can think of a different game to play…"

At the warmth against his side, Alfred stopped his grumbles into the mattress in favour of paying attention to what his brother was saying.

Another game?

Well, that whisper certainly had him thinking of many fun games he could be playing with his sweet little Matthew~. Though, all of those games made him blush. He was still embarrassed rather easily by it, but, well, he'd get used to it.

"Another game?" he asked, turning his head slightly, blue eyes peering up from beneath some blonde bangs as one of his feet moved on over to the Canadian's, stroking it. "You got somethin' in mind, bro?"

Now that he'd started, he was going to become an absolute addict.

This was entirely Matthew's fault if he turned into a nymphomaniac.

* * *

><p>You can find me on Deviantart under SlashGod, you will have regular updates and more communication<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Matthew smiled at his brother, his eyes lowered so that they were only at half mast, reaching out with his hand and rubbing his thumb over his brothers cheek.

"I have a couple of things in mind, don't know if you're interested in any of them though..."

Alfred felt a shiver trickle down his spine at the mere touch his brother gave him. "Mmm," he hummed out, finding the room heating up, "Only if you share what those things in your mind are." Lifting his head, he smiled- all straight white teeth, blue eyes half hooded and fixated on Matthew's lips.

God, they were gorgeous.

Of course his brother would be interested in them, from the way that their feet were rubbing together Alfred was catching on to what Matthew had in mind.

"How about a celebration kiss to start things off eh?"

"What's the celebration kiss for, darlin'?" he purred out, his American accent thickening and roughening slightly, turning his upper torso onto his side so he could reach out and touch the Canadian's lips. "Not that I'm complaining."

The tang in his brothers voice was lovely, and Matthew couldn't help but melt against him. He loved it when the tang came out.

"Well, to celebrate the fact that we're still alive, that Arthur hasn't killed us... and that we'll be having a lot more fun with him in the future..." Matthew smiled against his brothers lips, bringing him into a soft sweet kiss.

The complete opposite of what he wanted to be doing to his brother right now.

Letting his fingers run through his brothers hair, Matthew smiled.

That would come soon enough, and with any luck, so would they.

Alfred smiled, closing his eyes as he returned the brief kiss, pouting at the Canadian who didn't leave it linger.

"How cheap of ya bro," he whispered, now speaking in that more southern and huskier dialect, knowing just what it did for the other.

"Leavin' me hangin' like that…"

Moving forward slowly, he crawled on top of the other, gently pressing him to the bed, languidly taking both of Matthew's wrists and holding them in one of his own, the other running down the Canadian's chest, fingers rubbing faint and teasing circles on nipples.

It wasn't like Alfred was holding him tight—not yet.

This was just a sensual game they played way before the American could even get an erection – and he would catch on quickly when Matthew just wanted to be under the impression of being restrained, when he didn't want it, and when he wanted Alfred's full strength pinning him down.

"Come on babe; wanna put out for this here needy soul?" Blue eyes remained half hooded, watching Matthew at close proximity, smiling and leaving a few soft kisses to the developing jaw line.

"Why don't you make me, eh?" It was challenging, yes, which was Matthew's clear sign that this wasn't a time for messing around with teasing touches, he wanted Alfred to be the mean man that the Canadian knew he could be, and he really wanted to feel Alfred's full force pinning him down.

Maybe Matthew liked the feeling on his wrists being restrained a little too much, but neither of the two brothers cared about that, he thought that secretly maybe they both enjoyed it.

With his eyes only partly open Matthew had bucked underneath his brother, trying to throw him off balance as he yanked at his wrists, hoping that they would either come free so that he could start his own game with Alfred, a struggle for dominance, or that his dear brother would automatically tighten his hold and Matthew would be submitting no matter what.

Either way, he knew that whatever was about to happen was going to be very fun.

Alfred smirked, chuckling low and husky as his grip on the Canadian tightened, pressing the male down onto the bed, groaning at the hip buck.

"Ah-ah-ah… You ain't goin' nowhere… Not until I've been… _satisfied_…" he purred, nibbling and sucking on the other's earlobe, his other hand trailing up to blonde hair before twirling the errant curl of his brother's around a lightly calloused finger. He was going to torment Matthew tonight~.

Make him beg~…

"You're gonna be a good boy, and make me feel good," he whispered, same southern slur, "Or else… Well… You don't want to know the or else… But it would leave you in tears, begging me for more." A smirk curled Alfred's lips. "Begging me to make… you… cum…"

Withering under his lovely brother, Matthew couldn't help the pathetic noise that fell from his lips, and as his special curl was wrapped around Alfred's finger Matthew couldn't help the way that his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure.

Oh yes, this was the part of Alfred that Matthew loved the most, it was so demanding and so… lustful.

At the nibble on his ear lobe Matthew groaned happily, wiggling his hips against his brother in desperation.

"I'll make you feel real good" he had panted

Alfred bit at his bottom lip.

Patience… That's all he had to have; patience, and then it would feel fantastic!

But he did want the pleasure now!

"What're ya gonna do? Tell me with that sinful cock suckin' mouth of yours," he hissed, moving to kiss those soft lips softly before nibbling at the bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. He released it with a little lewd noise, grinding his hips down in rhythmic, circular motions, panting hotly, using sensual sounds to make Matthew turn to jelly.

Sweet burger lovin'—he was going to make himself cum now, and now he understood just why Mattie loved it when he did this stuff.

Now that he too could get a boner, he realised just how much he'd tormented the Canadian before!

… Wasn't stopping him though.

With another tug at the curl, he drew it nice and straight, holding it taught so it wasn't painful, but so that it simulated the other.

"Come on babe, what're ya gonna do to make me feel good? To make me cum?"

Matthew arched.

It couldn't be helped, he needed to do something to convey across to his brother that this was what he wanted, he didn't trust his mouth for the time being, and he couldn't use his hands.

But how he wanted to use them, to run them through Alfred's short hair and tug at those silky locks, to slide over his well defined chest, over his shoulders and scrape his nails down Alfred's back.

But he couldn't, all he could do was struggle half heartedly against the hand pinning his wrists together, and groan wantonly.

"I.. I'll do anything eh, just tell me what you want…"

Alfred grinned.

Anything, huh?

Well… He had rather enjoyed the feel of Matthew's mouth on him…

"Suck me like your favorite maple flavored lollipop," he whispered, rolling his hips firmly, feeling their clothed members—both hard as rocks—grind against each other between them.

"Promise you'll be good? If I let ya go, are ya gonna get right on your knees, suck me and let me watch ya fuck your own hand?"

Wow, he was saying some pretty embarrassing things.

Praise the lord his face was hidden in Matthew's neck, because it was burning red at the moment, but, he was getting better at this!

"Y-yes, oh maple yes" Matthew had moaned out happily. The grinding was perfect, sending shivers up his spine, but then the idea of sucking his brother again was just as wonderful, and he could feel his mouth watering in excitement.

Being dominated by Alfred had been his favorite thing even before Alfred knew of the pleasure it could bring, so the fact that Alfred was hard and ready to go meant that Matthew was sure he was going to enjoy this even more.

Tugging at his wrists, Matthew whimpered. "P-please, let me suck you...A-Al please"

How in the name of the League of Heroes could the American resist that pleading, moaning and begging voice?

That voice that was desperate for him?

Giving a final nip and suck to Matthew's earlobe, Alfred moved his head back, lightly running his tongue along the Canadian's bottom lip, humming out a moan as he rolled their hips together firmly.

"Go on then… Suck big bro," he whispered, forcing himself to stop grinding his hips and to release the other's hands.

Once his hands were free, Matthew had lifted himself up, pushing his brother back down on the bed so that he could crawl between his legs, licking his lips very happily as hands made quick work of the offending clothes.

Before Alfred could even blink, Matthew had lowered his lips to wrap around the males cock, sucking along the others shaft as he raised and lowered his head, his fingers wrapping around his brothers base.

Alfred hissed at the pleasure, head tipping back in a pleasured moan, throwing an arm across his eyes as he moaned, bucking his hips up lightly. "F-Fuck, oh Mattie," he panted out, toes curling in pleasure as his other hand fisted the sheets.

This overwhelming sensation would just never let up, would it? He'd forever be sensitive because it took him so long to mature.

Great.

"A-Atta boy, suck it, oh fuck, Mattie, fuck, fuck," he cursed, spreading his legs slightly and chancing a look down at his brother. Jesus Christ, he was wearing jeans for crying out loud—how had the Canadian undone his jeans, pushed down his boxers and pulled him out of their previous restraint so fast?

Moreover, how the hell did he get onto his back?

Who cared? It felt too good to think now…

The noises coming from his American were electric, and it only served to encourage Matthew in the ministrations, his hand cupping his brother-by-law's balls and rolling them in the palm of his hand as his head continued to move up and down, over his brothers erection, sucking and licking his hot flesh.

True to his word Matthew wasn't just pleasing his brother, he was also pleasuring himself with his hand, rubbing and jerking between his legs as he moaned happily around the flesh in his mouth.

Alfred groaned throatily, rocking his hips up into Matthew's wet heat, unable to help himself. He just really couldn't control the urge to buck up and take more!

It would be wrong to fuck his brother-by-law's mouth, wouldn't it?

The Canadian wouldn't appreciate that, more than likely. "Mmm, just like that, baby," he encouraged, letting out a breathy and husky moan, placing a hand on Matthew's head, lacing his fingers in the soft blonde waves, encouraging him to move, feeling the coil tighten in his gut.

"Oh my god… Mattie… Mmm… Darlin', I want ya bad…" he whispered, hazy and lusty blue orbs watching Matthew touch himself hungrily.

The noise that Matthew made in response to his brothers words couldn't be described easily.

It was almost as if he had something caught in his throat (other than Alfred's dick), and it had tried to escape in a breathy, and throaty moan.

How that was even possible Matthew wasn't sure, but it made his hips wriggle happily as his hand curled and stopped, trying to make himself last a bit longer as he sucked off his brother-by-law.

The vibrations the Canadian's mouth sent straight to his cock made Alfred's toes curl, blue eyes fluttering as a husky groan tumbled from his lips. "F-Fuck," he choked out, bucking once and pressing Matthew's head down before he released his seed into the other's throat, moaning out his brother's name nice and loud, still in the southern twang the male loved so much.

Matthew hadn't been prepared for the American's strength pushing him down, so he had chocked when the others seed filled his mouth and shot down the back of his throat, his hand were pushing at Alfred's thighs, and thankfully he had pulled back, coughing into his hand and feeling grossed out as he watched a bit of spunk fall onto his fingers.

Of course, that hadn't stopped him from climaxing in his own trousers.

Matthew honestly couldn't help it, there was something incredibly dirty about the fact that Alfred had fucked his face, and it had made his body react in an incredibly embarrassing manner, a stickiness in his trousers, and over his thighs.


End file.
